The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant
by Fayt Cosmos
Summary: The gang meets a Ninja girl who needs their help but two of the boys fall for her.Rated due to mild swearing, violence, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Kaitoson here, this is my first story so it probably won't be as great as all the others writer's works but I'll try to do my best and I hope you like it, comments on it are welcomed.

This story is about how the SK gang meet a Ninja girl who needs their help and how two of the boys fall for her but who will she fall for? And will this destroy their already rocky friendship? . The title helps tell who the boys are. Takes place one year after series ends. The whole gang is living in the inn except Jun and Bailong who returned home to China and Faust and Eliza who went back to their home also it's still just the teens, all the grownups are still away doing other stuff.

Disclaimer- I don't own Shaman King or it's characters...but I wish I did, oh how I wish I did...ah well lets start the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 1

This story begins on a dark and quiet morning on the twenty seventh of June in the inn/home of a teenage Shaman named Yoh Asakura.

It was three in the morning and no one was awake yet…or was there? A human shaped figure was moving down a hallway holding what looked like a bucket and something was sloshing around in it. A closer look at the face of the person showed a devilish smile like he or she was up to no good, finally the person arrived at a door and as carefully as someone who was holding a baby, opened the door and quietly moved next to the bed that was in the room. The person tried to suppress a laugh but only managed to make it slightly quieter, hearing the laugh the person in the bed moved slightly and open their eyes just in time to see a bucket being held over their head, then they saw a white liquid falling and then… SPLASH!

A loud laugh boomed through the inn as one of the inhabitants wakes up and wonders why the laugh so quickly changed to screaming, the person's door opens and a boy with brown hair steps into the hall, this boy is non other then Yoh Asakura the star of 'Shaman King' (although not the star of this story) As Yoh's eyes were adjusting he saw a blue blur run past him followed by a slightly smaller purple blur holding something that looked like a strange spear…and leaving white footprints as they ran…yelling all the way

GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID AINU, MY KWAN DAO WANTS TO MEET YOUR HEAD!

HAHAHA C'MON REN STOP, IT WAS A JOKE AND KINDA A...A FAVOR SO HA...HAHAHAHA!

FAVOR! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU IDIOT YOU DUMPED MILK ALL OVER ME!

YA HEHE YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAHA GET ENOUGH MILK LAST NIGHT AT DINNER SO I WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU SOME!…AHAHAHAHA

GRRR HOROHORO SLOW DOWN SO I CAN KILL YOU!

Yoh-- Ha never a dull moment with those two…gota love it…'yawn' hope Ren doesn't really kill Horo this time…ah well I'll worry about it after I sleep some more…

So as Yoh goes back to his room, Ren continues to try to catch Horo for his…favor…and chases him right outside slashes away cutting things along the way...

Amidamaru pops out of his tablet as Yoh reenters his room...

Amidamaru-- Lord Yoh what was that disturbance?

Yoh-- Ah just two good friends…one playing a prank on one, the other trying to kill him for it, ya know…

Amidamaru-- Hmm…right…good night Lord Yoh

Yoh--'yawn' Night Amidamaru...

As Ren slows down giving up his chase he thinks he sees two figures one floating and another walking quietly in the darkness but as he looks again the figures are gone and he wonders if he really saw anything at all...as he continues to look Horohoro walks up to him wondering what he's doing...

Horohoro-- Hmm whatcha looking at? Is something there?

Ren-- I thought I saw someth--...wait...NOW I GOT YOU YOU IDIOT PREPARE TO BECOME SOMEONES SPIRIT ALLY!

Horohoro takes off quickly with Ren close behind swinging his Kwan Dao, as two figures watch from behind a bush and one speaks to the other

Voice of one--Yes...yes this place has strong shamans I can feel their mana its...it's so overwelming...these will be the ones...they have to be or it's all over...

Voice of the other-- But they seem kinda...immature don't they?

Voice of one--...yeah...they do...

Voice of the other-- Are you sure their strong?

Voice of one-- Yes...but how to get them to believe our story...hmm...AH I got a plan now...

------------------------

The next morning...

Anna-- Care to explain why all the milks gone?

Horohoro-- Uh...er...ya see...

Ren-- Hmph I might not have caught you and punished you but she will ha.

Anna turns to Ren...

Anna-- Ok...care to explain why most of the small trees and bushes outside are all sliced up?

Ren-- Uh...er...ya see...

Anna--...Get to work you freeloaders clean up the milk, and the yard...hmm...and go grocery shoping, do the laundry, cook breakfast, clean the dishes, clean the...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends the first chapter with Ren and Horohoro in trouble with Yoh's fiance the cute but deadly Anna...

I know...not very long...sorry...it'll get longer...

Good? Bad? or just not enough to judge yet? Well if it's the third don't worry mores on its way soon...but if its the second one...ouch...but YEA if its the first.

So comment on it if ya want to, tell me what you think, but the pairings are already set and I won't be changing them. Please don't be to harsh its only my first story...but dont be overly nice either...uh just say whatcha want I guess...well ok...Later days.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Kaitoson here bringing you chapter two of my story The Ninja the Ainu and the Arrogant

Disclaimer-- I don't own Shaman king or it's characters...'cries'

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 2

We left our heroes doing things Anna forced them to do, right now Ren and Horo are on their way back from getting some groceries Horo's a little ahead of Ren...and nether one's to happy...

Ren--Stupid...if you just stood there and let my attack hit nether on of us would have to work

Horohoro--...What and die?...Ah well...damn these groceries are heavy...(looks behind him) HEY YOUR ONLY CARRYING ONE!

Ren-- Yeah...so what you grabed them and ran out of the store so I paid and grabed this one.

Horohoro-- All right here take a couple my arms are gonna fall off...why couldn't Yoh and some of the others help...

Ren-- No, and stop complaining...at least we're away from that bad joke tellin---

Chocolove-- Hey guys I got a great new joke...Ok here goes 'OW"

Ren taped his Kwan Dao (which he somehow had on him) onto Chocolove's nose

Horohoro-- Good idea stopping him before he starts.

Ren-- Well now that your here you can hold some stuff.

Horohoro-- All rght i knew you had a heart somewhere

Ren-- Here hold this bag.

Horohoro sweat drops and falls over Anime stye

Horohoro--...I spoke to soon...

So Ren hands over his one bag to Chocolove and keeps takes off quickly back to the inn

Horohoro-- Why that no good arrogant...uh say Chocolove... uh could ya hold just a couple of these?

Chocolove-- Will you listen to my joke?

Horohoro--...er on second thought...HERE!

Horohoro quickly throws all of his bags to Chocolove and takes off towards the inn quietly laughing.

Chocolove--...aw...they didn't even listen to my joke...and it was a good one...

So as Chocolove slowly heads back way ahead Ren notices something in some bushes next to the inn and stops to investigate. At a closer look he sees what looks like a bed made from leaves in the bushes and in the middle of the bed a sword.

Ren-- Hmm...nice looking sword I wonder whose it is?

As Ren starts to reach for the sword Horohoro catches up to him and he stops.

Horohoro--Hmm? what are you doing?

Ren-- Look in there. Do you see it?

Horohoro-- Woah cool looking sword, you gonna take it?

Ren-- Hmm...I already have a good weapon.

Horohoro-- Cool then I'll take it, I won't use it as a weapon but it sure looks cool.

So Horohoro starts to reach for the sword when out of no where a hand grabs his wrist from within the bushes.

Horohoro--WA! what the...let go

Voice-- Do you injoy taking other people's possesions?

Ren-- Who is in there come out now.

Voice-- All right but don't attack or you'll be sorry

Ren--Hmm doubt that.

As the bushes move a person comes out, the person is a teenage girl about their age dressed in a strange black outfit she's about 5 7 and has blue eyes and shortish light green hair, she is very pretty.

Horohoro--...Wow...on second thought don't let go...

As the girl looks down she realizes she's still got Horo's wrist so she let's go quickly.

Ren-- Who are you and why are you...living in a bush by our home?

Girl--Oh you live there?

Ren--Well sort of but I asked you a question

Girl--Ooo not very nice are you.

Horohoro--Hey hey I'm nice names Horohoro and Mr. Attitude here is Ren

Ren-- You idiot don't tell her our names she could be an enemy.

Girl--Hm if I was an enemy you'd be dead...actually I uh...need your help you see i can tell you and all your friends are strong Shamans and--

Ren--Why should we help you?

Horohoro--Shut up Ren every guy knows their supposed to help a girl in need of help. So what's your name?

Girl-- Uh...my name is Cindy but I prefer to be called Indy.

Horohoro--Cool so what is it? Why do you need our help?

Indy--Well uh... if it's ok I'd like to tell everyone at the same time...and my spirit ally can help say hello Yana

Suddenly a girl spirit about Indy's age and height appears also in the same outfit.

Yana--Hello...

Horohoro--Wow you're a Shaman?

Ren-- Couldn't you tell? Why do you think I've been on gaurd all this time...don't tell me her pretty face distracted you?

Horohoro--...yup...

Ren--Erg...fine girl we'll help as long as you tell me something...did you work for someone named Hao Askakura?

Indy--Hao?...never heard of him he a friend of your's?

Horohoro--Uh...no but c'mon...let's hurry back I'm hungry.

Ren--...Great...I just remembered...Anna won't be happy if we don't have the groceries...

Luckily at that moment Chocolove showed up dropped the supplies at Horo's and Ren's feet and walked on inside. Then Ren looked at the bags for a second picked the same one he had and went on inside.

Horohoro--Grr that no good rotton

Indy--May I help?

Horohoro--Uh no no it's ok yea this is nothing there light as a feather to me haha so let's go inside huh I'm sure the others would like to meet you...except...look out for Ryu...he'll be the one with the pompador...and you can meet my spirit ally she's the best

Indy--Ok

So Indy and Horo head on inside followed by the quiet spirit Yana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends chapter 2. I think it was a little longer than one...well reply if you want to and untill next time...later days


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Kaitoson here bringing you chapter 3 of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Some really nice people repled here and are my...replys back in order that I got them---

To Y1--I will definataly look for you two's work...and I'll even reply to

To Y2--Yes of course Lyzerg will be in it cause he is a cool, but sad character, i like characters who are cool but have tragic pasts.Right now I'm just setting things up for Indy's intro so he'll be in this chapter and more.

To Necrofear (sweet name) ok well...yea...wait...no...maybe she is...hehe just wait I can't say right now

To MARY SUE...uh...ok...sporkity sporkity spork right back at you...whatever it means...

Well thank you sooo much for my first three reviews

Disclaimer--...Still don't own Shaman King...

Here we go...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 3

As we left our heros they had just entered the inn and...

Anna--Bring the groceries into the kitchen make dinner and...whos she?

Horohoro--Indy.

Anna--...More infomation you idiot.

Ren--She wants our help with something.

Anna--What?

Indy--Um if you don't mind I'd like to ask all the powerfull shamans here all together.

Anna--...hm whatever.

Horohoro--...What! All she got was a whatever!

Anna--Make dinner after she tells her story...then I'll-...We'll decide if we'll help her or not.

So the four teenagers head into the living room where a few old faces were hanging out talking, watching Tv and just goofing off

Yoh--Hey whose she?

Ryu--She's my new lady love oh just look at her

Ryu quickly goes over to Indy and takes her hand and tries to kiss it but she pushes him off and backs up a little

Indy--I see...he must be Ryu huh?

Ryu--Ah...my fame has grown so big all the lovely ladys know me.

Indy--...uh...ok.

Horohoro--Hey guys she needs our help

Chocolove--Hey she's the girl I saw when I went inside...hey do you like funny jokes?

Indy--Uh I geuss...

Horohoro--Well unfourtantly you won't find any here... so uh what do you need?

Just then a boy with green hair come into the living room and behind him came a cute little pink fairy-like spirit girl.

(He's here!...see if people reply I do nice things and give a character a nice inro) (Some nice person asked where Lyserg was so because they were nice I introd him better then then some of the others)

Ryu--Oh Lyserg Lyserg I'm still so happy your here with us!

Lyserg--Hmm yeah...So who are you?

Indy--My name is Cindy but--

Horohoro--But she likes to be called Indy

Indy--And she likes to finish her own sentences...

Horohoro--Sorry...

Ren chuckles at this.

Lyserg--My name is Lyserg...and this is Morphine

Indy--Hi

Ren--So what do you need...and it better just be a cup of sugar.

Indy--Oh...actually...well uh...

Yana--Maybe I can help?

Yoh--Woah your a Shaman?

Manta--No way!

Ren--GRR your both as ignorant as the Ainu, but Yoh how could you not tell?

Yoh--I don't know I just saw her face an---

Gets a death glare from Anna

Yoh--AH an uh she uh reminded me uh of an old friend?

Anna--...2 hours of electric chair.

Yoh--Ah man...

Anna--Tamao...go get some drinks

At this everyone including Yoh turns to the shy gir and when Yoh looks at her Tamao turns red and rushes off to the kitchen.

Chocolove--Well I might get poked if I tell a joke but I can least tell you the name of the funniest comic around, me Chocolove, and this is my spirit Mick.

At that a spirit of a jaguar appears and lies down next to his master.

Horohoro--Oh yea HAY Kororo come here!

As he says this a cute little girl spirit big enough to fit in a hand flys up to him followed by his sister Pirka.

Horohoro--See see her names Kororo is'nt see great?

Indy-- Yea she's real cute

(...Ok this is getting tiring introing all these characters soo...Let's just say all the spirits and all the people are introd to Indy and vise versa)(...I know how lazy of me but I want to get to the story...sorry)

So after all the intros (I know...) the gang sits down on some furniture ...except Yoh whose sitting on air...and Tamao passes out drinks

Anna--So this help you need?

Indy--Uh yea...well as you can see I'm a shaman and uh...I need help from powerful Shamans...because...uh...well do you see Yana well she's actually my sister who tried to escape from our cruel family who hate normal people and think they should all be destroyed...

At this fimiliar sounding family Ren really starts to listen.

Indy--But Yana...she liked this boy...a nice normal boy and of course that was a bad thing in our family so...

Horohoro--SO SHE WAS KILLED?

Indy--...yeah...and so was the boy.

Yana stares at Indy strangly.

Anna--...We might help you...but we'll have to discuss it first.

Indy--Ok...

Anna--You can spend the night here...down the hall and at the fifth door you'll find a room you can use please go their now

So Indy and Yana go down the hall and enter the room and Indy shuts the door...

Yana--(in a loud voice, but not loud enough for the gang to hear) WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?

Indy--What?

Yana--You Actually told them the truth...well most of it anyway, I thought we were gonna make up a story.

Indy--Well we were.

Yana--Then why didn't we?

Indy--...I got nervous and forgot the story...

Yana--Erg...your hopeless...oh well at least we have their trust thats what were really after.

Indy--Yeah but they seem...nice...are you sure he said they were evil?

Yana--He said they killed him and you yourself saw that short purple one ask if we served him, he must be on the look out for our good Master Hao...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh...Haos back? But how?...Even I don't know...oh wait...hehe yes I do...but oh are these two bad or just mislead?

Chaper 4 coming...probably either later on tonight or tommorow (I like doing short chapters cause i can get a lot in in a short amount of time)

And once again thanks so much for the replys...I know not much humor in this one but in chapter 4 I'll make some.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello hello Kaitson here bringing you chapter 4 of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

Disclaimer--Guess what...I don't own Shaman King or it's characters.

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, The Ainu and the Arrogant.

Chapter 4

We left our heroes discussing whether or not they should help the strange ninja girl Indy and her spirit ally/sister Yana.

Yoh--Well I'm up for anything, it's been boring since the Shaman tournament ended.

Horohoro--Yeah we gotta help her...I mean c'mon LOOK at her how could you not help her?

Lyserg--Hmm are we sure she is'nt one of Hao's old villins?

Ren--I don't remember seeing her and she seems strong so if she was one he would have used her to defeat us.

Ryu--Then let us help the lovely young lady eh Tokageru?

Tokageru-- Yes Ryu I'll help you.

Amedamaru--Lord Yoh I feel as if she is hiding somthing from us.

Yoh--Well everyones hiding something Amedamaru but I don't think shes bad.

Manta--Yea well we've helped a lot of people who seemed strange before have'nt we, like Ren and Lyserg.

Lyserg--...Yeah and how do I repay you all...I join a team trying to kill Yoh and Hao

Yoh--Ah forget about it buddy thats all behind us, and besides at least you were trying to save people, so I forgive you.

Lyserg--Thank you Yoh.

Yoh--Well let's not forget Ren, hehe he tried to take Amedamaru away from me but he turned out ok did'nt he?

Horohoro--Yeah if you don't play a prank on him...

Ren--So are we gonna help her or not because I will either way.

Horohoro--HUH! Whys that, you don't...you know...LIKE her do you?

Ren--Of course not...it's just...

Yoh--Yeah I know her familys a little like yours huh.

Ren--Yeah...

Horohoro--Oh ok if thats the reason then ok. But I agree either way...I'm helping too.

Anna--...You can all help just don't forget to do your training Yoh

Yoh--Aw man...

Bason--But Master Ren we still don't know what kind of help she needs.

Ren--...Then we'll just have to ask her won't we Bason.

So Ren heads of to get Indy and without knocking he quickly opens the door to tell her their decision but unfourtantly he came at a really bad time (well not to bad for him)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT YOU PERVERT!

Ren's face turn beet red as he quickly shuts the door and heads back to the living room where all the others are laughing at how red he is...well almost everyone...

Horohoro--WHAT DID YOU DO?

Ren--Hmp...she was getting dressed and I...I saw...

Horohoro--OH GREAT! Now she's gonna hate us I...I better go explain before she ends up leaving

Horo quickly jumps up off ground and heads for Indy's room but stops suddenly when his brain finnally worked...

Horohoro--...hehehe I actually better wait huh?

Everyone--...Yeah

So Horohoro sits back down and two minuets later Indy returns dressed in a casual shirt and shorts but her hair was a little diffrent and she looked great.

Horohoro--...I...wow...you look...wow...

Indy--Uh thanks...

She looks at Ren for a second with death eyes but then turns to Yoh.

Yoh--Yup we'll help so what is it?

Indy--I...well we want to stop our families evilness. So we wanted to get some strong Shamans and I knew a strong Shaman named Yoh lived around here so I just followed the feel of mana. But I had no idea you had such strong friends.

Lyserg--...How did you know Yoh lived around here?

Indy--...Uh...I asked a Shaman...not a strong one and he said that a strong shaman named Yoh Asakura lived in an inn so...yeah.

Lyserh--...hmm ok but what was this shamans name? What did he look like?

Horohoro--Leave her alone Lyserg, shes not dangerous.

Indy--Actually Horo I can be to bad guys see I'm real strong...but not strong enough to defeat my family alone...

Horohoro--Well you not dangrous to us so it's ok hehe

Indy--...Uh yeah...

Yoh--Ok just lead the way and we'll help you...it's not to far away is it?

Indy-- Uh...about six hours walking.

Yoh--...someone call a cab.

Anna--No it's good excersise...walk.

Yoh-- Aw man...

So the gang heads out leaving Anna, Manta and Tamao behind

Tamao--Are you sure they'll be ok?

Anna--Stop worrying.

Manta--Good luck guys...

Anna--Hey Manta...cook dinner.

Manta--...I should have went with them...

So we head back to the gang who are now about five and a half hours in...

Horohoro--...Thats it...I'm gonna die...

Ren--Finally

Horohoro--HEY!

Indy--C'mon Horo I'm sure you can make it

She smiles at him a cute smile

Horohoro--Well of course I can...I was just acting ya know hehe

Indy--You were good at it.

Horohoro--Yup well it's easy to act tired...when you are...

Ren--Pathetic...

Horohoro--Shut up.

Yoh--Can't be to much further right?

Indy it's on the top of that mountan.

As Indy points up to the top of a huge mountain there is a small speck witch looks like a house.

Horohoro--...I'm gonna die...

Ren--...good.

Horohoro--HEY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well five will be up real soon...but I'm still a little confused on how to load the chapters so...

Untill next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Kaitoson here and chapter 5 is here too.

Disclaimer--I don't own Shaman King or it's characters.

Here we go...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 5

We left our heroes starting their climb up the mountin towards Indy's home...Right now their about 75 percent up.

Horohoro--So high...why do you live so high up?

Indy--Well...we live up their so our enemys who try to attack us will have a disadvantage.

Ren--Smart idea...

So the gang eventually get to the house...

Lyserg--Why doesn't your family attack?

Indy--Well therse a trap set up for--

As Indy tells the others about the trap Horohoro and Ren walk up to the door...

Horohoro-- So do we...knock or...hey a bell on a rope cool...

Horohoro grabs the rope and...

Indy--So do you all undertand don't pull the rope...got that Hor-- HOROHORO NOO!

...To late

As Horohoro pulls the rope Indy runs up to him to try to defuse the trap but the floor benith them all opens and they all fall in but are lead into diffrent passages...and after a short slide like ride they all hit the floor far below...

AHHHHHHH I'VE GONE BLIND I'M BLIND NOOOO

You're not blind you stupid Ainu it's just pitch black...I hope...

Horohoro--Ren is that you?

Ren--Yes...

Horohoro--HEY ANONE ELSE AROUND!

Hey I'm here...

Horohoro--...Indy? Where are you?

Indy--Here

She reaches out and grabs his shoulder

Just then Horo feels a painful whack on his head.

Horohoro--OW what the?

Ren--You deserve it...she said not to pull it and what do you do...

Horohoro--...I pulled it...

Ren--Indy do you know how to get out of here?

Indy--Yeah but it's dark so grab hands or we'll get lost

Horohoro--OK OK here Indy hold my hand

Ren--THAT'S MY HAND IDIOT!

Indy--C'mon before we get lost.

------------------------------------------

Not to far off--

Yoh--The others can't be far right?...Amidamaru go see if you can find them in this darkness.

Amidamaru-- Yes Lord Yoh

So Amidamaru looks for some of the others and when he returns Lyserg, Morphine, Ryu and Tokageru are with him.

Lyserg--Yoh do you know where the others are?

Yoh--No but I hope their all together

-------------------------------------------

Unfourtantly...

Chocolove--...Mick...I think we're in trouble...

Mick--...Growl...(...I don't know what he'd say because he can't talk...)

--------------------------------------------

Now these ones have been walking for about an hour in complete silence...

Horohoro--...Uh just to know...how much further Indy?...Indy?...Indy?

Ren--Oh just answer him, I know he's an idiot but thats at least a good question...

...Silence...

Ren--Horo whats wrong with her? shake her hand maybe she's...sleep walking or somthing...

Horohoro--...Why are you asking me your the one whose holding her hand...which I'm not happy about...

Ren--But I'm not...

Horohoro--But neither am I...

At this realization they let go of each others hand...

Horohoro--OH GREAT THATS GREAT WALKING AROUND FOR AN HOUR HOLDIN YOUR HAND

Ren--Wait...think about whats more important...she's gone...

Horohoro--OH NO MAYBE SHE FELL AND GOT HURT!

Ren--...No I think this was a plan...

A laugh could be heard not to far off

Horohoro--Indy? Is that you? Are you ok?

Indy--You know for bad guys you sure care a lot about people.

Ren--Bad?...I think you got the wrong idea

Indy--No and now that I brought Yoh and you all here He'll...kill you and then help me defeat my family like he promised...I wish he didn't HAVE to kill you but the things he says you are doing...it's disgusting...treating normal humans baddly and killing them you all are horrible.

Ren--What? You definatily got the wrong idea.

Horohoro--Yeah it's just a misunderstanding so let's talk about this ok Indy?

Indy--You know I'm surprised your evil Horo...you seem so nice...

Horohoro--I am nice...and I'm NOT evil.

Ren--And nether are the rest of us.

Indy--Then why did you ask me if I served Hao when we first met...he's trying to help me so much he's so kind and if your an enemy of his then you must be evil.

Ren--HAO! So you did work for him.

Indy--Did? I still do

Horohoro--...no...

Ren--Hao's dead so it doesn't matter but--

Indy--Dead? Haos not dead...but when I found him...he was a mess...so close to death...he told me he was sliced in two by his evil brother but somehow his enourmous amount of mana helped meand him.

Ren--Grr so he's alive...

Horohoro--Please let's talk you got the wrong idea if we explain it it'll be ok, please?

Indy--Sorry Horo but he's already on his way...

Voice--Actually...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh is it Hao? well you'll have to wait to find out so untill chapter 6 later days...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Kaitoson here bringing chapter 6

Disclaimer--Who owns Shaman King?...Not me...

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

Chapter 6

At the end of chapter 5 Horo and Ren found out that Indy and Yana are working for none other then Hao who lived through the fight with Yoh...but someone else shows up in the darkness is it Hao?...

Voice--Hehe why hello Ren long time no...well I still can't see you but you get the idea.

Horohoro--Wait a minuet...that doesn't sound like Hao.

Ren--BASON INTO THE KWAN DAO! HORO GET READY NOW!

Horohoro--Huh...who is it?

Ren--GET READY YOU STUPID AINU!

Horohoro--Uh ok Kororo into the snowboard.

(I know, where did the spirits and weapons come from...well they just had them on them...)

Indy--...What are 'you' doing here?

Voice--Well Hao wanted to take out his brother...and I asked to fight Ren...but it looks like I get 2 people to kill...unless you want the other?

Horohoro--...

Indy--...No actually...is master Hao right?...I mean they seem nice and all...

Voice--HAHA of course their nice 'their' the good guys HAHAHA

Indy--WHA...

Horohoro--We told you...Huh?...Ren what's wrong?

Horohoro can now see Ren (VERY little) and he's shaking...

Horohoro--Wow you must be excited I guess we havn't had a tough fight in a year huh?

Ren--Horo...this guy...he's...he's gonna kill us...

Horohoro--Well duh if we don't fight back...jeesh man our lives are almost always on the line when we fight.

Ren--...His power...is...is...

Horohoro--His power?...hmm I do feel a lot of mana coming from him but it's close to ours the both of us can beat him.

Ren--He's masking it...I know him...he's as strong as Hao...

Horohoro--WHAT! are you sure?

Voice--Ah Ren you do remember me how nice it's been so many years too...my my you have gotten a lot stronger...I can feel it...

At that moment everything came into view because high above a whole bunch of light went on in the cave like underroom.

Voice--what?...hmm too bad I work better in the dark

As Horo and Ren turn to the voice...which was actually behind them when they thought it was in front they see a teenage boy at least a year older then them dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with chains wrapped around and black baggy jeans also with chains, he was about 5 10 and had spiky black hair with red tips, he also had black fingernails and black eyeshadow and lipstick on.

Horohoro--...Your afraid of HIM?...HAHAHA look at him sure his cloths look cool but whats up with the makeup?

Ren--Looks can be decieving...his names Tempest Storrm...and I knew him when I was younger

Horohoro--I thought you didn't have any friends when you were younger untill after your battle with Yoh?

Ren--He was more like a training partner then a friend...he stayed at my house for 2 years then took off, but he's no friend of mine.

Tempest--Ouch Ren that hurts I thought we were friends...oh well I guess that just makes killing you easier...unless...would you like to join Hao, I just did and boy is it fun I know you turned his offer down before but I think he'll let you join if I put in a good word.

Indy--YANA INTO THE SWORD!...TEMPEST YOUR NOT KILLING OR TAKING ANYONE!

Tempest--...hehe and your gonna stop ME? How cute you actually think you can don't you?

Ren--Indy stay back you've done enough.

Indy--But Ren

Ren--YOH AND THE OTHERS COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!

Indy--I...

Tempest--Now now Ren it's not nice to yell at girls their sensitive, you might make her cry.

Indy--Shut up you freak, I show you how sensitive I am...

She quickly rushes a him but he just smiles and vanishes and then reapears behind her with a black (of course) sword held across her neck.

Tempest--I thought you were gonna show me something? Oh well, oh and Master Hao isn't here just to let you know...he wants to kill Yoh somewhere else...but this is supposed to be one of yours death place

Horohoro--LET HER GO SLIMEBAG!

Tempest--Oh what a mean little boy...I might just have to kill you slowly for that...but first this pretty little girl has to di--

As he was about to finish his sentance Indy hit him in the face with the hilt of her sword (she couldn't hit him with the blade because of how she was caught) then she quickly runs next to Horo and Ren

Tempest--Hehehe that hurt a little...but it made me a little mad to...not a good idea...hehe nope not a good idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOST LOST LOST I"M SOOO LOST...

Chocolove continues to search for the others and even now that the lights were on he was still walking around aimlessly in the huge under ground place...untill...

Chocolove--Hey...is that...yeah it's Ren and Horo...and that Indy girl...but whos that?...oh well maybe he would like to hear a joke.

So Chocolove takes off towards the others...while...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh--Amidamaru still no sign of the others?

Amidamaru returns after searching again.

Ryu--This place must be bigger then we thought.

Lyserg--Yeah...hey is that Chocolove?

Lyserg points to something in the oppisite direction Amidamaru came from and it was none other then the king of jokes...(well bad ones)

Yoh--Look he's running at--

Ryu--What?

Yoh--So much mana...who...it's almost at Hao's level...no...wait...it's...more...

Lyserg--What how can that be?

Yoh--I don't know but let's go they need our help

So Yoh, Lyserg and Ryu run off to help...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chocolove--Hey guys do you wanna hear a joke it's a good one c'mon please?

Rean--Chocolove?...NO JOKES THIS IS SERIOUS!

Chocolove--Not even one?

Ren--NO NOW SHUT UP AND GET READY FOR A FIGHT!

Chocolove--...? Your gonna fight me?

Ren--NO YOU HORRIBLE JOKE TELLER HE IS

Chocolove--Him?...Hey my jokes are good they bring laughter into the world.

Tempest--Oh a joke teller huh I LOVE jokes tell me one

Chocolove--ALL RIGHT HE'S COOL ok ok here goes--

Ren--HE'S AN ENEMY TRYING TO KILL US YOU IDIOT SO SHUT UP AND GET READY AND NEVER SAY ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID JOKES AGAIN AS LONG AS YOU LIVE! NOW GET READY!

Chocolove--...fine

Just then Yoh and the others showed up.

Yoh--Who ARE you?

Ren--A VERY DEADLY ENEMY NOW GET READY (boy has he said this enough...)

Tempest--...oh my oh my so many enemies...I can't possibly fight you all...I guess...I guess I'll just have to kill one of you like Hao told me to do.

So he vanishes again and in that time everyone got ready and when he reapeared he was in front of Ren and it looked like he was about to stap Ren through the chest but shiffted his attack in a blink of an eye and the next thing Ren saw was blood right next to him and then he heard a 'thud'...

Ren/everyone--NOOOOO

(Ok here everyone else's name will be replaced with 'voice' so you don't know who got hit...I know...I'm evil)

Voice1--OH NO HE'S LOOSING A LOT OF BLOOD HURRY

(ok I guess since its a 'he's' I can put Indy's name in...)

Indy--REN WE NEED HELP PLEASE!

Eveyone else except Ren was helping their fallen friend but Ren looked straight at Tempest with eyes that could kill.

Tempest--...Oh no...I got blood on my clothes...oh well I guess I got to go wash them or they'll stain...Good bye Ren!

Tempest waves a good bye then vanashes.

At this Ren quickly goes to the fallen one

Ren--Hey it's gonna be ok just hang in there ok?

The fallen one whispers something into Ren's ear then...

Ren--...no...NOOOOOOOO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Stay tuned for chapter 7...

Ok I know horrible cliffhanger but...I update fast so by tonight you'll know what happens...Ok new character added hope you Like and dislike him if you know what I mean.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaitoson here bring the senenth chapter of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

To necrofear...Sorry I was mean...but'll the one who dies is revealed in this so...

Also to who it may concern I messed up in replying to reviews in ch 3...I got the mary sue thing wrong but...whatever...

Disclaimer--Do I own Shaman King? No...no I don't...

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

Chapter 7

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant, Tempest Storrm attackes one of the gang leaving the others to try to help him but...after whispering something into Ren's ear the person dies...

After Tempest takes off the gang, lead by Indy get out of the underground trap and it is now four hours later at a burial...

Ren, the arrogant, bad atitude Chinese Shaman had red eyes...he still couldn't believe what happened...one of his friends...was dead...Ren looked around at all the faces of his friends...he first looked over at Indy who, although she didn't know the person as long as he did, was crying...he then looked at Horohoro who had no expression like he was in complete shock, then he looked at Yoh and Ryu who both looked like they would break down at any moment. He then looked at Lyserg who had his head bowed and his eyes shut seeming to be praying, Anna kept her cool although she did seem sad, He then looked at Tamao and Pirka who just keeped staring at the open coffin, Then Ren looked at Chocolove, who had on a nice black suit, he was the only one who didn't look sad, the only one who wasn't crying, the only one who didn't have red tear stained eyes, Ren continued looking at Chocolove as they shut the coffin and lowered his body into his resting place...then Ren remembered what Chocolove whispred to him as he died...

-Flashback-

Ren--Hey it's gonna be ok just hang in there ok?

Chocolove--Hey...Ren...I...just thought...of a great...

Ren--...no...NOOOOOOOO!

-End-

At remembering this and what he had said about Chocolove's jokes before he died Ren took off towards the inn as fast as he could...

Indy--REN! COME BACK!

Horohoro--...He...probably thinks it's his fault...for knowing Tempest...

Indy--WHAT! IF IT'S ANYONES FAULT IT'S...mine...

Horohoro--...I'll get him and bring him back...

So Horohoro takes off to to get Ren

Indy--...Ren...

Yoh--Don't...don't blame yourself...you were mislead...IT'S HAOS AND TEMPEST'S FAULT!

(Yoh and the others were clued in on what happened)

Indy--...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's get back to Ren-

Ren is now packing a suitcase and seems like he's gonna run off...

Horohoro--Hey were are you going pal?

Ren--Far away...Tempest...I know him...He'll leave you all alone if I leave...You guys can beat Hao...his power isn't probably what it was and you've all gotten stronger over the year.

Horohoro--True but we can beat Tempest too...I WANT TO GET HIM FOR KILLING CHOCOLOVE IF I SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM!

Voice--Oh? really well it's your lucky day huh?

Ren and Horo turn around to see Tempest smiling at them.

Horohoro--YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, KORORO I NEED YOU

Ren--BASON!

Somehow the spirits heard their masters and quickly came to their aid

Horohoro--INTO THE SNOWBOARD!

Ren--INTO THE KWAN DAO!

Tempest--...oh my oh my...such tempers...are you upset at me for some reason?...you know Ren I really didn't WANT to kill your friend...actually strangly he wasn't even my choice...you see strange as it sounds my attack has a mind of it's own...it attacks the person with the smallest amount of mana...but believe me he was sooo close to you guys that it was all up to chance...it could have been you Ren...but I Knew you couldn't possibly be the weakest...but believe when I repeat I REALLY didn't want to kill him

Ren--WHY NOT?

Tempest--...oh you don't remember?...He was gonna tell me a joke hehehe

Horohoro--YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU

Horo begens to charge but Ren grabs him

Ren--...Run Horo...get out of here now...go get Yoh and the others...

Horohoro--What and let you have the fun of wasting this killer, no chance

Ren--HE'LL KILL YOU YOU STUPID AINU!

Tempest--He's right you mean little boy...oh the bad words you called me...I can't possibly let that go unpunished now can I?

Horohoro--Just try to punish me, You'll lose.

Tempest--...What a spunky atitude you have...I'll have to put an end to--

Ren chose this time to attack thinking Tempest would be distracted but 'THUD' Ren's attack was blocked and he was thrown into a wall.

Tempest--Not bad Ren not bad...but to slow

Horo runs over to Ren and helps him up

Horohoro--If we attack at the same time we could win

Ren--...Urg...I guess we'll have to try, ok here we---

Tempest--GO!

At this Tempest vanishes again and once again the next thing Ren sees is blood next to him...

Ren--...

Tempest reapears...

Tempest--Oops...I didn't mean to strike so hard...you look upset was he a close friend like the other? Or was he more like a best friend you know the kind who love to make fun of each other?

Ren--...

Tempest...oh well...oh...oh no...blood on my clothes again...I guess I gotta go...oh well bye bye Ren see you soon hehe

Tempest vanishes leaving Ren still in shock, many thoughts were running through his head...it couldn't be...had he lost both of his Shaman tournament partners? Had he lost two friends in one day? Had he just lost one of his (although he would never admit it) two best friends? Had he just lost possibly his best friend of the two? (The other being Yoh)

Ren doesn't stay in shock long...whithout even looking at Horo once, knowing if he did he just end up sadder, he quickly leaves the inn knowing that Tempest would see him soon...and this time Ren wouldn't get scared, he'd fight, and kill Tempest if he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Cemetery...

Yoh--What's taking them so long...Amidamaru could you please go get them?

Amidamaru--Right away Lord Yoh

Amidamaru flys off to the inn and after a minute or two quickly flys back yelling

Amidamaru--LORD YOH HURRY AT THE INN...IT'S HOROHORO HE"S BEEN ATTACKED HE'S BLEEDING BADLY I...I DON'T THINK HES BREATHING!...ALSO THERE IS NOW SIGN OF REN!

Indy--OH NO!

Yoh--HURRY BACK TO THE INN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...What have I done...well stay tuned to see...chapter 8 is coming either tonight or early tommorow...I'll try by tonight though.

...Once again...what have I done...Did i just kill my favorite character?...and did I make my other favorite run off?...I think I did...

Sorry for all those Chocolove fans (believe me it was hard doing it I got sad writing it) I had to have a death to show how evil Tempest is...And Chocolove is my fourth fav too soo it was really hard

By the way I don't know if Chocolove is the weakest he might not be but I think he is so I put it that way, and when the attack hit Horo I also don't know if Ren is stronger but I think he is even if it's by a little.

So stay tuned and see ya next time...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Kaitoson here...This is chapter 8 (my favorite number) of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Ok I know what your all thinking...and yes I'm Awesome looking...but what your also probably thinking is...isn't this supposed to be two boys liking one girl? So far it's only been Horohoro who likes Indy but since what happened in chapter 7 things will begin to change. Ren acts a little out of character I think in this chapter but with whats happened...so don't get mad when he crys or something because you would too.

Disclaimer--...I don't know what disclaimer really means but I always put 'I don't own Shaman King' after it so I don't get sued...so...I don't own Shaman King!

Here we go...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the arrogant

Chapter 8

...Hes...gone...their both...gone...Horo...Chocolove...their both gone...and it's my fault...Tempest...I'm gonna kill you...

These were some of the thoughts going through Ren's head and without really a place to go he just keeped running full speed, Bason was following him and finnaly said something.

Bason-- Master Ren...where are you going? We should have stayed to see if Horo was still alive...and poor Kororo...we left her crying over her master.

Ren--...

Bason--Please Master Ren say something

Ren--...Bason...we must fight Tempest when we see him again...I MUST KILL HIM!

Bason--...Master Ren...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the others who were now running into the inn and following Amidamaru into Ren's room and they found Kororo floating next to a non moving bloody Horohoro...

Yoh--HORO HORO CAN YOU HEAR ME!

Pirka--HORO HORO PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP!

Anna being the calm smart one tries

Anna--Ryu go call Faust, Lyserg get some towels, Tamao go get the first aid kit, Manta go get some water...I'm thisty..., and Pirka...don't worry...he's still breathing...

She does a rare smile showing her words were true.

Pirka was freaking out seeing her brother just lying there bleeding uncontrolably...but hearing the words 'still breathing' she calmed down a bit and so did Kororo

All the others did what they were told and soon enough Horo's breathing became normal and the blood slowed down untill it stopped.

After about ten minuets Faust and Eliza showed up (In this fanfic they doen't live very far) and Faust began doing a stitching job.

Pirka--How...how is he...will...will he...

Faust--...Hmm...oh he should live...it's a nasty wound and it would have been fatal but...but strangly theres this goo...I don't know what it is but it helped heal him...he probably won't wake up for awhile

Faust shows them a small drop of the goo that had driped off of the wound.

Yoh--So he'll live...(He breaths a sigh of relief)...now let's carefully move him to a bed.

So they place him on Ren's bed since they were still in Ren's room and they all sat down to take a breather.

Faust--What happened to him?...and where is Ren and Chocolove?

Everyone is silent at the sound of their fallen friend...and after telling Faust of the story he seemed a little upset that they hadn't told him about his friends death.

Yoh--...The one who attacked Chocolove must have attacked Horo too...Ren probably either got taken or took off thinkng Horo was dead because I doubt he would have left him if he knew he was alive.

Faust--So whose this...Indy person you spoke of where is she?

Amidamaru--She...she was with us a moment ago...

Tokegaru--Hmm maybe when you said Ren wasn't here she took off to find him.

Yoh--Well I hope she finds him and not Tempest or Hao...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren sat on a hill over looking the town...he just sat there staring at nothing.

Bason--Master Ren...may I at least go tell the others that your ok...they might think your dead...

Ren--Maybe it's better that way...then they won't try to find me...so no...don't go.

Bason--Master Ren, Niether Chocolove nor Horohoro's deaths were your fault.

Ren--...

Ren closes his eyes and falls asleep under the stares.

Bason obeys his master but feels he should have went to tell the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the inn the others were still recovering from what happened when someone began to stir...

Pirka--...? HORO? Your awake!

Everyone turns to Horo who sits up

Faust--Horo you shouldn't move your still hurt

Yoh--But it's good you can move.

Horohoro--...

Yoh--What's wrong?

Horohoro--...

Pirka--Horo...can you talk?

Without warning Horohoro vanishes along with Kororo leaving the others in complete shock

Yoh--WHAT THE WHERE'D--WAIT ISN'T THAT WHAT TEMPEST DOES?

Pirka--...Where...where'd he go...where is he?

Quickly Yoh thinks (Yoh thinks...can he do that? hehe) and comes up with a theory.

Yoh--FAUST COULD IT HAVE BEEN THAT GOO STUFF?

Faust--Maybe but how? I don't even know what it is

Manta--Well we're would he have gone?

Lyserg--Maybe to where Tempest is...or maybe where ever Ren is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on the hill Ren wakes up after hearing footsteps near him and when he opens his eyes and looks he sees Indy siting down next to him, Yana and Bason were standing a little ways awhile.

Ren--...Indy...why are you...how did you find me?

Indy--...I just followed you by senseing your mana...

Ren--...How is everyone?...How are they dealing with...

Indy--...I don't know...Yoh sent Amidamaru to get you two but he must have came to late...he came back saying Horo was...attacked and not breathing...and he said you were just...gone...so I knew I couldn't see Horo like that so...so I went to find you...uh...how are you?

Ren--...I don't know...I couldn't save Chocolove...and now...I couldn't even save Horohoro...

As Ren looks down to hide his tears for his friends.

Indy--...It's ok to cry Ren...They were important to you.

Ren--But...I was mean to Chocolove before he died and all he wanted to do was tell a joke...and Horo...I was hardly ever nice to him...

Indy--...

Ren looks at Indy who wasn't looking at him, instead her whole body was turned around and looking in the oppisite direction.

Ren--What is it?

As Ren looks around at what Indy was looking at he almost goes into shock because he sees some he thought was dead, someone he thought was gone forever, someone who looked clear of emotions, someone who was getting ready to about to attack...with a very fimiliar looking snowboard...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Betcha can't wait till chapter 9...don't worry it'll be up soon with 'possibly' 10...I think this 'might' go to 20 chapters but maybe more if I get more ideas in my head, I mean I still got Hao to come into the picture, along with Indy's family problems and the whole Tempest Storrm thing with Ren... and now this...boy I hope I didn't bite off more then I can chew...ah well what will come will come right?

So untill next time Later days!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there Kaitoson here briging chapter 9 of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

Well some strange stuff happened in chapter 8 huh...right?...right?...is anyone there?...oh well...

Disclaimer--Me own Shaman King? where'd you here that? Cause I don't...

Ok lets get to chapter 9

Here we go...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

Chapter 9

Well we left Yoh and the others wondering how and why Horohoro suddenly vanished, and we left Ren and Indy about to get attacked by...wait...can it be...but why?

Ren--HORO...you...your alive?

Indy--Oh Horo I thought...

Horohoro smiles...

Horohoro--Hi Ren I told you I'd see you soon hehe

Ren--What? when did you say that Horo?

Indy--Horo put down your snowbaord...you almost look like your gonna attack us...

Horohoro--Hmm...oh well the reason for that is simple...I am goning to attack you hehe

Indy--What but why...If its about just the two of us being up here it's not what it looks really, I know you like me and I wouldn't be with Ren unless it was ok with you.

At this Ren raises an eyebrow but shrugs it off and takes up his Kwan Dao and Bason quickly goe into it.

Ren--Indy stay back...It's not Horohoro.

Indy--What? what do you mean?

Ren--Grr...I thought you of all of us whould be able to feel the diffrent level of mana comming from him...It's not Horo were looking at...it's Tempest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the others who were trying to find the three by following the feel of mana, they weren't sure that they were all together but they had to hope

Yoh--I...I think it's this way...

Lyserg--...Yeah...but it still feels far away.

Ryu--Tokagaru quickly scout ahead to see if you can see them or not.

Tokageru--Ok Ryu I'll be back

Tokageru flys on ahead...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the inn...Manta once again wishes he would have went with them...and he starts to feel angry...

Anna--Manta are the dishes done?

Manta--OH DO YOU OWN DAMN DISHES!

Anna--...

...What happens next is to graphic for the rating I gave...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back atop the hill Ren is just about to attack when Indy stops him.

Indy--But...what about Horo?

Ren--...Grr...Tempest thought this out perfectly...I have no way of knowing if Horohoro is still alive in there. There are so many options...I could attack...if he's dead then it's ok...but if he's alive...I could not attack but if he is dead then I'd just risk our lives for nothing...Grr damn you Tempest

Horohoro(Tempest)--...Thank you, yes yes I did think this out...but I wasn't sure that...goo would work, Master Hao just dicovered it, but there was only enough for one person...I was supposed to control Yoh and bring him to Hao, but this is more fun hehe

Indy--Ren...what are we gonna do? I...I think...we should attack...I don't want to hurt Horo but...if he's really dead then...

Ren--I know...Damn I should have checked for a pulse...I just assumed there would be noway Tempest wouldn't kill him.

Tempest--...Oh...you wish to know whether the mean boy is alive or not?...Well believe me he IS...he keeps calling me soo many nasty words...oh but if you attack me...or should I say him I won't feel a thing...but he sure will hehe.

Ren--Grr...you bastard

Tempest--Now now that seems to be this boys word for me...he's sure said it enough...Hmm?...Really?...Wow maybe I misjudged this boy...He's saying...oh how sad...he's saying to attack him.

Ren--What?...

Horohoro(Tempest)--Yes he's saying he doesn't...doesn't want you to get hurt just to save him...like...We'll I don't know what he means by this but...like last time...when you almost...died?...You almost died Ren?

Ren--...

Horohoro(Tempest)--Hmm how sweet he says he loves you.

Ren--WHAT?

Horohoro(Tempest)--Oh woops NOW he's REALLY pissed off...oh I think he was talking to the girl...hehe whoops it's hard to tell whose he looking at sometimes.

Indy--...Horo...

Horohoro(Tempest)--Well I'd like to know if your gonna attack or not cause I'm getting bored...and hungry?...wow this body get's hungry fast...

Ren takes one last look at Horo then attacks...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokageru--Oh...there they are on that hill, better go tell Ryu and the others...

So he quickly flys back to the others and tells them where he saw them.

Yoh--Ok let's go...before they get in trouble...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well not the way I wanted to end the chapter but the part where I wanted to end is still to far of so it'll probably be the end of chapter 10.

Wow...close to 10 chapters...cool...and in only what? 4 days? thats not too bad.

Chapter 10 comming later on today hopefully so stay tuned and later days.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Kaitoson here bring you the tenth chapter of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Disclaimer--...I don't own Shaman King...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 10

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant Horo's body was taken over by Tempest and Ren finally decided to attack...

Ren charged at Horo/Tempest with all his power but Horo/Tempest just stood there smiling...

"CLANG"...As fast as lighting Ren's attack was deflected by a wall of ice.

Horohoro(Tempest)--...Hmm...strange I didn't create the ice wall...oh of course...the little spirit of the Koropokkur...she must have done it...hmm...it's a good defense huh Ren hehe

Ren--...Kororo...I'm sorry but...I HAVE TO FREE HIM!

Ren keeps attacking the ice and finnaly it shatters leaving Horo's body wide open.

Ren--PLEASE KORORO DON'T BLOCK IT THIS TIME...IT'S FOR HORO!

Indy--...Ren...

Ren charges again and this time no ice wall appear...but before his attack landed...

Horohoro(Tempest)--...Oh ok Master Hao...I undertand...

Horo's body quickly vanishes and reapears a little ways away smiling...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh and the others continue to follow Tokageru to where he saw Horo, Ren and Indy...

Tokageru--It's not far now...

Yoh--Get ready you guys...I can feel Tempest's mana...Let's get him for what he did to Chocolove.

Yoh--Amidamaru!

Lyserg--Morphine!

Ryu--Togegaru!

Faust--Eliza!

So as they run they got their spirits ready for battle...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horohoro(Tempest)--...Well well Ren looks like it's you lucky day...well at least this boys lucky day hehe I'm letting him go free, so you owe me one...bye Ren see ya soon hehe.

All of a sudden Horo's eyes go blank and his body falls to the ground with a soft 'thud' and the power level of mana drops.

Indy--HORO!

Indy and Ren run up to him and try to wake him.

Indy--Ren...he's not waking up...

Ren--...I have an idea...HEY HORO FOODS READY!

Horohoro--...f...food...w...wheres the food?...

Horo sits up and with the help of Indy he get's to his feet and he turns to Ren.

Horohoro--Hey...uh Ren?

Ren--Yeah what is it?

Horohoro--...well...

Ren--Just say it.

Horohoro--WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ATTACKING ME!...I WAS TRYING TO BE NOBLE BUT YOU WEREN'T REALLY SUPPOSED TO TRY TO KILL ME! YOU WERE SUPOSED TO TRY TO FIND A WAY AROUND IT, I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE, WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!

Ren--...YOU STUPID AINU! HOW WAS I TO KNOW HE SAID YOU WANTED TO DIE!

Horohoro--WHAT IF HE WAS LYING?...ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS ACT COOL INFRONT OF--...oh no...

Ren--WHAT NOW?

Horohoro--...He read my thoughts...not all of them were supposed to be said...

Ren--Oh like how you love Indy? ha serves you right.

Horohoro--hehe Indy you see...I uh...well...

Indy--It's ok Horo.

At that moment Yoh and the others came running up to them all ready to battle but were shocked to see them all just standing there...

Yoh--Uh...is everything ok?

Horohoro--...Uh...I guess...

Ren--For the moment anyway...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away Tempest reapeared on a chair in a house...

Tempest--So Master Hao you called?

Hao--...Yes I did...you disobyed me...but it's ok...I have a new plan...you have full freedom to attack ANY of them...just not my brother and his fiance...but if you do I will have to punish you.

Tempest--Ooo really? so I can have as much fun as I want...goodie then I must make a little play date with my old friend hehe.

Hao--...fine but--

Tempest--Yes yes no touching Yoh or the blonde girl I got it.

Hao--...Hmm...as it's just you and me now...we need new recruits...maybe the Ninja girl's family would like to help...they were upset when they weren't allowed to attack her when they all went there but...I think I'll allow them some...fun...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah finnally Hao shows up...things are getting good huh?

I know this was the shortest chapter and I'm sorry but I wanted to end it with Hao's intro so...I did...

Well chapter 11 will be up soon but I 'MIGHT' take a day long break to gather some new thoughts so sorry if that upsets you, but then again I 'MIGHT' not so...uh...yeah...Later days!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Kaitoson here bringing chapter 11 of The Ninja, The Ainu and the Arrogant

Ok a reviewer named Dragonmisstress15 said that Ren doesn't seem to like Indy...and so far thats seems true but things are going to change now...

Also I know not a lot of action has gone on but it's still only half way done...and in this chapter a confession is made, but will it turn out good or bad...

Disclaimer-- I don't own Shaman King...I wish I did but Hiroyuki Takei and some other people do...

Here we go...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

Chapter 11

Now that Horo is back to normal the gang head back to the inn and since it was getting late most of them went off to bed, Horo was the first to fall asleep since all that happened to him really tired him out (Although he wasn't tired enough to eat), Ren on the other hand climbed up on the roof and fell asleep watching the stars, Bason stood gaurd just in case Tempest or Hao showed up.And meanwhile in her new room...

Indy--...

Yana--What's wrong sis?

Indy--hmm?...oh...It's just that...I can't believe it...

Yana--What that Horo loves you?

Indy--Hmm...oh no not that it's something else...but about that...

Yana--Jeesh how much do you have going on in your head? Well let's talk about the other thing first.

Indy--Well...what Ren did...he left so his friends so they wouldn't get hurt anymore...maybe...maybe I should do that.

Yana--Yeah but look where it landed him, he almost had to kill his friend and now he's still probably thinking of leaving...I saw him and that Chinese warlord spirit of his leave the inn and I thought they'd run off again--

Indy--THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU--

Yana--Calm down it turns out they just were going up to the roof...why so concerned?...You don't like...'Him' do you...what about Horo he at least likes you.

Indy--...I know and I think I like him back but...therse just...something about Ren...I don't know what but...

Yana--Haha don't tell me my little sister is the kind of girl who falls for the bad boys haha

Indy--Shut up...so what if I like Ren!

...Unfourtantly at that moment someone was walking by after waking up to get a midnight snack...and all he heard was that last sentance before he took off...

Indy--...yeah so what...I like Horo just the same...and Horo's so nice to...maybe I...I don't know...

Yana--hmm you know even though you act strong your still only a fifteen year old girl so don't act so tough all the time.

Indy--What's this sisterly advice?

Yana--Well I guess so...but heres some good advice...choose one before long, And when I say choose one I mean choose Horo.

Indy--...Chooseing for me huh?

Yana--Well if you choose Ren then your shot with Horo's gone, and therese no gaurentee that Ren likes you that way.

Indy--...Well then I'll just have to see huh?

So Indy climbs out of bed and goes outside and up on the roof

Yana--...I guess she is one of those girls...poor Horo...

Ren wakes up after hearing someone sit next to him

Ren--...Why is it whenever I open my eyes I see you?

Indy--hehe oh I don't know...listen Ren...therese something I need to know

Ren--hmp what is it?

Indy--Umm...do you...umm you know...uh...like me?

Ren--...? I guess your an ok friend.

Indy--Uh no...I mean...uh more than that...

Ren--Oh...like how Horo does?

Indy--I uh...undertand if you don't want to because it might make Horo mad but uh...

Ren--Well to tell you the truth I could care less if he's mad...

(Boy he hasn't changed...remember a few chapters ago when he thought Horo was dead and he told Indy he was hardly ever nice to Horo...kinda made you think he was gonna change that attitude huh?...well no...no he hasn't, he just wouldn't be 'Ren' if he did.)

Indy--So you don't mind that Horo likes me?

Ren--...why should I care.

Indy--Oh that's great...umm...hehe...well I've been thinking for a little while and...I think I like you too.

Ren--...'sigh'...uh...where did I say I liked you like that...

Indy--...You don't...but...

Ren--All I said was I don't care if Horo's mad...I never said I liked you like that...but...Horo does...so go be with him...although you'll never hear it from me again Horo's a nice guy so just go...

Indy--...ok

Ren--But don't tell him about this...he'll think he was second choice...

Indy--Right...I'm sad that you don't like me like that but...I'm glad your such a good guy...don't hide it so much, and maybe you'll find the girl you like someday.

So Indy gets off the roof a little sad but also a little happy knowing how nice Ren can be...she then goes back inside and shortly falls asleep...

Bason--Master Ren why didn't you tell her the truth?

Ren--...She deserves to be happy...I know what she's been through...and with Tempest back...

Bason--Oh no Master Ren don't tell me we're leaving again?

Ren--No Bason...but in the end...I doubt I'll live to be with the girl I like...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...no humor...no action...no Horohoro...well for a second or too at least.

Ok I got done with this way sooner then I planned I was 'going' to take a break but...I got this idea and...here it is...

So untill chapter 12...Later days.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello there Kaitoson here and along with me is chapter 12 of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

Disclaimer--I'm getting tired of saying/spelling this but 'I don't own Shaman King' so there

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 12

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant, Indy confesses to Ren she likes him and he turns her down (although he secretly likes her) and when it's morning Indy decides she is goingt to tell Horo she likes him but last night Horo heard her tell Yana she liked Ren...and what will happen when two enemies make their appreance?

Horohoro lay awake staring at the celing wondering how Indy could like Ren and not him...how could she when all he had been was nice to her and was Ren nice? No, was Ren always worried about her? No...and yet he heard it himself...she liked 'him'...Horo sighed and shifted over to his side, Kororo just watched Horo knowing he was in pain and confused.

Horohoro--...Maybe...maybe she likes bad boys...so...so maybe...I should...

(...oh no...)

The next day most of the gang were in the living room when...

HAHAHAHAHAHA! HORO WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Horo walked in the living room dressed up in a black lether jacket and lether pants...(I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.)

Horohoro--...uh...well...

So that didn't work...

Back in his room Horo gets redressed and tries to find another way for Indy to like him when all of a sudden he hears a knock on the door.

Indy--Horo...may I come in?

Horohoro--Come on in.

Indy comes in...(Duh...)

Indy--Uh...Horo...I'm sorry for laughing but...you looked Ridicules in that outfit.(Just to let you know it was Indy who laught at him...)..but luckily we have time to talk...all the others took off to a resturant for breakfast...I decided not to go and...they were afraid you'd wear that outfit so...

Horohoro--Yeah...but uh...Grr...WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM! WHY!

Indy--Wha-...what do you-

Horohoro--I heard you...talking to Yana...you said you liked Ren...

Indy--...oh no...

Horohoro--...oh yeah...'sigh'...listen if it makes you happy...it's ok with me...if you like him...and if he likes you...you two should...you know be togther...Really!

Indy--...Horo...I...

Suddenly she looks down and turns around and just walks out of the room...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voice 1-- Aw looks like she's having some love problems huh?

Voice 2--Yeah...what do you say we help her by eliminating those little love interest huh brother?

Voice 1--Yeah let's go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren still sat atop the inn contemplateing on what had happened the night before wondering if he made the right choice...

Bason--Master Ren maybe you should get some food huh?

Ren--If I wanted food then I would have went with Yoh and the others wouldn't I?

Bason--Of course Master Ren

Ren--Hmm...I could use a glass of milk though.

So Ren jumps down only to bearly dodge a sword...

Ren--Urg...BASON INTO THE KWAN DAO!...Who are you two?

As Ren looks at his attackers he sees two boys obvisouly twins at least two years younger then him with black short hair both holding a sword that looked just like...and the black outfits also looked like...

Ren--hehe I was wondering if Indy's family tale was a tale or not, I guess it is huh?

Boy 1--Yeah I guess it is my names Zeneth

Boy 2-- And I'm called Htenez

Ren--...Ok...real creative parents you have...just reversing the name...real creative

Htenez--Why thanks I'll tell my parents some people think their creative.

Ren--...

Zeneth--You idiot he was being sarcastic.

Htenez--oh...

Ren--Obviously your the dumb one huh...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horohoro was walking the corridor when he heard some people talking outside...

Horohoro--Hmm...that sounds like Ren...

So Horo goes to the door and walks to the back...

Horohoro--WOAH! Who are they?

Zeneth--My name is Zenteth

Htenez--And I'm Htenez

Horohoro--...So...your parents just...reversed the name...That's so cool!

Htenez--Grr stop being sarcatic!

Zeneth--...Actually...I think that one was serious...

Horohoro--Hey Ren who are they? Their kinda cool looking and...HEY those outfits...they look like Indy's...

Zeneth--Ha so figured out huh

Hteneth--Hehe We're Indy's little brothers

Ren--I see...well are you here to take her back?

Zeneth--Oh of course not...we're here to kill her...but you two first...

Htenez--Yeah and it'll be easy killing her because she's weaker then Yana was and...hehe we took her out easily...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow what evil little brothers huh?...ok I guess maybe the name switch thing is stupid but it was what I was feeling at the time so I put it in...and the whole thing with Horo and Indy...ouch...has she lost both of them?

So untill chapter 13...Later days.

Oh and...Reviews are welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Kaitoson here with the thirteenth chapter of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Disclaimer--Guess what? I NO OWN SHAMAN KING

Here we go...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 13

Last time Ren and Horo were getting ready to fight Zeneth and Htenez Indy's younger twin brothers...

"CLANG"

Ren and Zeneth attacked and their swords block each others attacks but they continue to try to get a hit in while Htenez and Horo were closing in on each other untill

"THUD"

Horo blocks with his snowboard as Htenez attacks...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the inn Indy hears yelling and loud noises coming from outside so she quickly runs to the back door and...

Indy-- ZENETH! HTENEZ!

At Indy's voice all four fighters stop attacking and look at the girl

Zeneth--Why hello Cindy and how are you doing?

Htenez--Yeah having fun? I hope so cause everyone should have fun before they die

Without warning the twins shift their attacks toward Indy and are about to strick...

Horo and Ren run as fast as they could but the twins were unbelievably fast...

"CLANG"

Almost effortlessly Indy blocks both attacks with a lazy flick of her sword...and even when the twins attacked again and again Indy blocked everyone leaving Ren and Horo in shock not knowing she was that powerful and leaving Zeneth and Htenez very enraged...

Zeneth--WHAT! BUT THIS CAN'T BE!

Htenez--I...I THOUGHT SHE WAS WEAKER THEN YANA? HOW COME WE CAN'T HIT HER?

Indy--Because Yana is stronger then me...sure you both killed her but that allowed her to become my spirit ally and together...well we're a hell of a lot stronger then the two of you.

Zeneth--YANA'S YOUR SPIRIT ALLY?

Htenez--Didn't see that comming.

Indy looks at her brothers and remembers them when they were little...they were so sweet and pure of heart...but now...

Indy--I'm...I'm sorry our family did this to you two...but I can't allow you to kill me or them...and you must pay for killing Yana...

So Indy charges at them with tears in her eyes but before her attack landed on Zeneth..."CLANG" someone blocked her attack...

Indy--...YOU

Tempest--hehe hello Indy and how are you? Oh look how cute twins...their your brothers no?...They look like you...now why oh why would you try to kill your own brothers?

Ren--TEMPEST!

Ren charges as quickly as he can filled with rage but Tempest just smiles and quickly trips Ren when he got to close and held his sword against Ren's neck...

Horohoro--REN! GRR YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING CONTROL OF ME!

Tempest--Oh my are you still mad about that? you should be grateful...if I really wanted you dead...well it would have bee sooo easy to do it when I was contoling you...think about it.

Horohoro--Grr well it'll be your mistake when i get done with you you bast--

Tempest--NO say that word again and...well...Ren here goes bye bye...so please don't say it...I REALLY don't want to kill Ren.

With all the distraction the twins try to attack Indy again but this time Tempest vanishes and reapears in front of Indy and blocked their attackes...

Tempest--No no little boys these three are mine hehe so go run along and play

Zeneth--WHAT BUT HAO SAID WE COULD KILL CINDY!

Htenez--YEAH YOU FREAK

Tempest--Believe me when I say it's not a good idea to call me that...nope hehe not a good idea so one last chance little boys go now or...well you don't want to know hehe

Htenez--Grr why should we listen to you huh? your not Hao

Tempest--Well no...no I'm not...but I am something far worse hehe you see Hao is still playing nice...Actually I think he always was...if he wasn't then there'd be now way all of little Ren's frends would have survived the tournament...which I was sick for...oh well hehe but I don't play nice nope hehe not at all already I have killed one of them and I was going to kill that blue haired boy but...well I got tired so I let him live...so you ask why you should listen to me well hehe the anwers quiet simple actually...I 'll simply kill you if you don't.

Ren--...Tempest...

Tempest--Yes old friend

Ren--...I'm going to kill you.

Tempest--Ooo what a temper are you still mad about the friend I killed...urg well...hehe here I'll make everything better...

All of a sudden Tempest, Ren and Indy were transported to the cementary...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horohoro--...uh...HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!

Zeneth--Oh we'll keep you busy

Htenez--Ya we will

As the twins charge they are attacked from the side by wooden sword Ryu followed by the others, the twins get up look at all the Shamans and take off...

Horohoro--...Thank you Ryu

Ryu--Ah what are friends for huh?

Yoh--Who were they?

Horohoro--Indy's brothers...

Lyserg--Where is Indy?...And where's Ren?

Horohoro--...uh...I don't know but I wish I was where they--

Without even a second pause Horohoro vanishes from the spot...

Yoh--...Ok he's gotta show me how he does that...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the cementary Ren and Indy were getting ready to charge when...Horo apeared next to them

Horohoro----Are...uh...WHAT THE HELL?...WOW WISHES DO COME TRUE! Ok I wish for all the koropukkur to be forever happy..and...A BILLION DOLLARS!...Uh why isn't it working?

Ren and Indy sweat drop...

Tempest--How strange...I was going to bring him too but I decided to let those boys kill him...how did he...oh...hmm maybe when I possesed him I left a little bit of mana behind...hmm oh well it'll run out...actually that was probably the last of it...

Horohoro--You mean I could just do what you do?

Tempest--Yup hehe isn't it fun?

Horohoro--Kinda but...I feel funny...

Tempest--...Hmm well it is a dark magic so maybe your just not evil enough to use it like I do.

Ren--...Horo...STOP TALKING TO HIM!

Horohoro--Sorry but...

Tempest--I'm sure your both wondering why I brought you here...and I bet your wondering why OI brought them here too huh ice boy? Well it's simple enough...I can't stand Ren being mad at me...it makes me so sad...so I thought I'd make him happy by making your friend alive again...hehe I'm sure you all want that hehe...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 13...

...Ok weird things going on I know...Oh and if you hadn't picked up on it yet Tempest has one of those Flamboyant kinda voices, but if he's...'you know'...well even I don't know yet...although he does seem to act it...hmm...I'm not sure if I should make him 'that' way...I got nothing at all against people like 'that' it's just I'm NOT like 'that' so I don't know how to write a character who is 'that' way...oh well probably shoulda put this in his intro chapter but...oh well...

Ok Chapter 14 will be up soon so stay tuned...


	14. Chapter 14

Kaitoson here bringing you chapter 14 of my fanfic The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

I know...my story is starting to suck a littlehuh...well I'll try to save it...but I think I'm getting a case of writers block...

Disclaimer--I don't own...and never will own Shaman King...how sad I know...

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 14

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant, Tempest showed up duringIndy,Horo and Ren's fight with Zeneth and Htenez, Indy's little brothers, and somehow he transported Ren and Indy to the cementary, and somehow Horohoro transported himself there too due to a small percent of Tempest's mana that was left in him when Tempest controlled him. Then Tempest shocks them bysaying that he'll bring Cocolove back to life, but how and will it be worth it?

Horohoro's hatred for Tempest was put aside for the moment as the idea of Chocolove being brought back was almost putting him in shock

Horohoro--Can...can you really do that?...Can you--No...you must just mean you'll make him into a Jiang-Si like what Lee is...

Ren--...no...he doesn't...he...he can do it...I...somehow know he speaks the truth...

Horohoro--WHAT? He can really do it?

Ren--...Yes...

Tempest--Hehehe...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh and the others were once again trying to find Ren and Horo by their feel of mana (I should give them bigger parts huh? Their hardly in it...)

Yoh--...It...it feels like their at...the cementary

Ryu--The one where...

Yoh--Yeah...

Lyserg--Then let's go it's right over there...

Faust--The cementary...such a nice place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren--...Will...will you bring him back...will you?...

Tempest--...Hehehe you actually believed me? hahaha why would I bring back an enemy? hehe I could but...nope hehe unless...well...join my team Ren and I'll bring him back and I'll even let your friends all live.

Horohoro--...Screw you, Ren ain't joining you..even if...you...

Ren--...I refuse...Hao would try to kill them anyway...so they need me...

Tempest--Hao? hehehe he's so weak right now a four year old Shaman with the spirit of a worm could kill him...but his strength is returning so fast...but...Well if you join me I'll kill him, I anly serve him because he's so misundertood, like me, but I'll kill him. How about that? Then all your little friends could live peac...hmm hey actually they could join us too hehe it'll be fun huh?

"CLANG"

During his time talking to Horo and Ren, Indy quietly snuck up on Tempest and tried to attack him but he blocked it without even looking...and Indy gets kicked in the stomach and falls near the others.

Tempest--...Hehe not bad, not bad at all little girl...to tell you the truth I had no idea you were trying that...luckily my spirit allies saw you.

Horohoro goes over to Indy and helps her up then he faces Tempest.

Horohoro--Allies? You have more then one?

Ren--Yes he does...thats what makes him so powerful.

Tempest--Yes...I almost never get hurt because they see all around me...only a few times have I been harmed...one was you little girl, when you hit me with the hilt of your sword...and Ren attacked me once...THAT one was...very bad...yes...very bad indeed...

Ren--Yeah...I attacked you...and that was the last I saw of you...when you awoke from my attack you must have run off...because when I came back to check on you you were gone...

Tempest--hehe yeah...you got me good that time...too good...You don't know this, but Ren...you killed me that day...hehe luckily...my special little...'gift' ressurected me, and yes...after that I took of for a little fun...but hehe I was never quiet the same...you see after I came back...everyone I had killed became a spirit ally to me...not willingly of course...and if they were Shamans thier spirit allies also came too...and that gift still works when I kill someone...see, see what I mean hehe...

Tempset moves to the side and from behind him a spirit of a boy steps foward, he looked like he had no thoughts at alland he was displaying no emotions whatsoeverlike he was some kind of living doll...and next to himstood a jaguar...

--------------------------------------------------------

Lyserg--Look up there. It;s them I can see--!

Yoh--Yeah there they--...!

Ryu--WAIT, IS THAT!

Yoh--It...it can't be...can it?

Faust--It is...

----------------------------------------------------------

Ren/Horohoro--CHOCOLOVE!

Chocolove--...

Tempest--Hehehe...see...hehehe

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 14...

Ok I'm trying to save this fanfic but it'd hard...but don't worry for those who like it I won't be stopping it I just want it to be better...

Ok chapter 15 will be out soon...so Later days...


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Kaitoson here bringing you chapter 15 of my fanfic The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

Disclaimer-- I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!...But...whoever owns it...um...can I...um...have it?...please?...I'll be your best friend...please?...

Ok...I hate to say this but I 'almost' discontinued this fanfic...because well...I just didn't think it was good and I didn't think anyone liked it anymore and I couldn't think of anything new to write but a nice reviewer named Opacho said I should continue with it so...I am...ok...yah...uh...HI!

Here we go...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 15

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant Tempest shows a special gift he has, he has the ability to make all those he kills into his spirit allies, one of them being Chocolove!

Horohoro--CHOCOLOVE DUDE IS THAT YOU?

Chocolove--...

Horohoro--...Uh...hey c'mon pal...say something.

Tempest--hehe he can't say anything, hehehe he's completly under my control hehehe...I could order him to...oh let's see...kill you hehehe

Ren--You...YOU BASTARD!

Ren charges but Chocolove steps in front of Tempest and Ren stops.

Ren--Grr move, even if you are a spirit I still don't want to attack you to get to him.

Tempest--Hehehe he can't hear you...he only hears me and my commands hehehe. It's so much fun controlling people.

Horohoro--You...you...YOU BASTARD!

Horohoro charges with a blind rage at Tempest but like Ren, stops before attacking due to Chocolove once again getting in the way...

Tempest--Hehehe your just lucky I don't tell him to attack hehehe...oh...wait...Chocolove?...why don't you attack those ERG!

From out of nowhere Tempest is hit with a wooden sword causing him to fall back a little and when he gets up he sees Ryu standing close about to strick again with Yoh and the others closing in too, but as Ryu attacks, Tempest uses his dissapearing Technique to easily dodge it and he reapears at a safe distance.

Tempest--...Hmm...odd...why did my spirit allies not detect that weak attack?...

Ren--It's because they don't really want to obey their killer's orders...Their rebeling against you...

Tempest--GRR...Ooo Ren that kind of talk makes me really mad...and when I get really mad...someone always ends up dying.

Horohoro--WELL THAN C'MON AND FIGHT, DON'T TAKE OFF THIS TIME!

Tempest--...Hehe...such courage...boy...you do have guts...hehe you have know idea how powerful I really am...but even if I am more powerful than you, pitting all of you against me just isn't fair...and besides if I touch Yoh, Hao will get angry with me...hehehe...too bad for him I don't care...

Tempest is about to attack Yoh when...

Ren--NO!...your right...all of us against you is unfair...and...if...if you release Chocolove...I'll...joi-

...no...no...Ren...d...don't...don't...join him...I...

This broken speach comes from the still controlled Chocolove who is now trying to break free from Tempest

At hearing this Tempest's seemingly happy attitude turns into an angry one...and each word is said angryly through his teeth...

Tempest--WHAT...WHAT THE HELL! THESE NO EFFIN WAY HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO TALK! GRR NOW I'M PISSED THE EF OFF!

Tempest's mana increases to dangerous levels and everyone can feel it and it sends a chill down everyone of their bones...Tempest stands pefectly still allowing all his dormaint mana to come forth and all around him his mana can be seen seeping out (Kinda like when Goku goes to Super Sayin mode...think of that)

Lyserg--His...mana it's...

Ryu--I...I...

Yoh--EVERYONE-

Ren-- -GET READY!

Horohoro--...This is gonna suck...

All of a sudden Tempest is hit with two swords that look exacty alike...but even though they hit no damage is done, instead the swords are brocken and without even moving Tempest somehow throws the boys into two tombstones causing the stones to breack and the boys to be knocked out...

Horohoro--IT'S INDY'S BROTHERS!

Indy on the other hand was hiding behind another tombstone behind Tempest and was about to attack when her brothers did and seeing their failure she waited again for a better moment...

The gang all look at each other and nod and then they all rush in, and seeing them do this Indy also charges in...

'CLANG' 'CLANG' 'CLANG' 'CLANG' 'CLANG'

All their attacks are eaisly blocked by Tempest's sword and although they all are thrown back like the twins, none of their weapons are damaged...but most are knocked out due to their heads colliding with tombstones...(The really thick ones...ouch...) Luckily a few missed their tombstone targets...

Tempest now stops charging up and looks like he wants to fight...but his eyes are fully black with no white at all and he seems completly unlike himself...

Tempest--...die...die...die...

While repeating that word Tempest charges in and in a blink of an eye slashes a victim across the chest, their blood splatting across a nearby tombstone...

Indy--NOO!

Horohoro--NOO! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BAST-URG--CHOCOLOVE WHAT THE -URG-

As Horo was about to charge and attack Tempest, Chocolove slashed him...

Horohoro--DAMNIT CHOCOLOVE MOVE!

Chocolove--...H...Horo...I...C...Can't

Tempest seems to snap out of his angry trance and after see what he did to the victim...

Tempest--...What...what have I...oh no...no...why...GRR...

After seeing the victim's identity Tempest get's even more mad and carges at Horo also slashing him in the chest

Horohoro--AHHH!

Tempest--YOU WILL DI--...WHAT THE HELL!

As Tempest was about to finish Horo off Chocolove grabed Tempest from behind and got him into a hold.

Tempest--LET GO YOU FOOL!

As this was going on Ren slowly got to his feet but do to the blood loss he stumbled a bit before finding his equalibrium, and upon seeing Tempest he runs over to where he is and thats when Chocolove sees him...

Chocolove--R...Ren...hurry...A...Attack him...it's the...only way...

Tempest--LET GO...WHY CAN'T I MOVE OR TELEPROT? GRR DAMN YOU I'M TO UPSET TO CONCENTRATE!

Ren--...But...

Chocolove--HURry...ReN...I...CAn't...HoLd ON much...Longer...

Ren looks down for a second before thrusting his Kwan Dao right through Tempest...and Chocolove...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 15

Ok I'll try to post a new chapter soon so hang on, because I think it'll work out. But believe me I never thought it would be this hard to write a fanfic...I give credit to you all who have writen a bunch...and I give more credit to those who can write more then one at a time time.

Well see ya next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaitoson here with chapter 16 of my fanfic The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

To dragonmisstress15-- Yes I do...cliffhangers rock so...yah.

Ok I think the reason I felt like stopping this was because I just wasn't spacing myself out enough...I was doing at least three chapters in a day and I couldn't keep up with that, so now I think I'll space myself out a little, so I'm sorry if you liked three a day but I can't keep up with it...who could...but I will not be discontinuing.

Disclaimer--I do not own Shaman King...but I want to...oh I want it I want it I want it

Here we go...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 16

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant Tempest's rage exploded and as a result his concentration was destroyed and due to that Chocolove was able to somewhat break free from his control and sacrificed himself so that Ren could land a deadly blow to Tempest...

Tempest--...Re...Ren...h...how could...You...hehe...good...hit...hehehe...good...hit...hehe...

Tempest smiles at Ren before crumpleing to the ground with a soft "Thud", Ren stares at him for a minute before nearly falling down himself due to his blood loss...then he looks behind Tempest at Chocolove who was still bearly standing...

Ren--Chocolove...I...

Chocolove--...It's ok...I...

Chocolove then falls with a soft "Thud"...

Ren--...Chocolove...I'm sorry...

Horo saw what happened and he takes a couple steps towards the others who were getting up at that point but after his sixth step Horo's eyes roll back into his head and he passes out before he even hits the ground...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not to far away in a house...

Voice--Master...Tempest Storrm has fallen...the battle is over...what should we-

Hao--...Never assume...Tempest might have been defeated but this battle is not over...aslong as the 'other one' is on our side...

Voice--...wha...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yoh and the others got up and checked their injuries they noticed how bad off Ren and Horo were so start to go over to them when someone who should have been dead stood up...

Tempest--...Hmm...

Yoh--NO WAY!

Lyserg--But he's got a hole in his stomach...therse no way.

Ren sees Tempest get up but he knows something wrong...thered be no way he could have survived that

Tempest--...Hmm Finnally that stupid laughing moron died...now his body is all mine.

Ren--What?

Tempest--Your Ren right?...Hello it's god to meet you...my name is Kriner and I am Tempest's original spirit ally...before he locked me away in his mind...he knew one dayy I'd take over...that was the only reason I teamed up with him...BUT HE DOUBLE COSSED ME, TAKING ON NEW SPIRIT ALLIES BY THE POWER I GAVE HIM...

Ren--So...what...your here to finish what he started?

Kriner--...I hate him...why would I do that?

Yoh and the others come over but Indy and Faust go to Horo

Yoh--So...your not our enemy?

Kriner--...Hmm...I have no reason to kill any of you...and in this state if I don't leave and heal then I'll die too...but...hmm...he wanted all of you dead so I won't kill you...but you Ren...he wanted you alive so...hm I'll be back for you...right when I heal this body...I'll be back...

And with that he vanished.

Ren--...Great...just great...

Faust checked Horo's wounds and anilized that Horo, although hurt badly and lost a lot of blood, would be fine...eventually...

They dug up Chocolove's grave and replaced his body...a thing that bought them as much grief as the first time...Then they all got ready to go back to the inn when...

Zeneth--Well well well you all think it's over huh?

Htenez--Yeah we still want to fight.

Ren--...Yoh...just go and beat them...

Yoh--...Uh...you guys don't even have weapons...

Zeneth--So what...I WON'T BACK DOWN!

Htenez--YEAH!

'THUD' 'THUD'

Both are knocked out eaisily by Indy who snuck up from behind them and hit them with two fairly heavy pieces of a brocken tombstone.

Indy--Well...that was easy...they were never to smart...

Ren--Persistant idiots...they just won't leave us alone...

Yoh--Hey I have an idea!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So when they finnaly get back to the inn the put Horo, who was still knocked out, in his bed so he could rest and they...

Zeneth--UNTIE ME FROM THIS CHAIR IMMEDIATLY YOU FOOLS!

Htenez--YEAH OR WE'LL KILL YA ALL!

Yoh and the others put them in a room and tied them to chairs and shut the door on them.

Yoh--Haha their kinda funny when their mad haha

Ren--Why did we bring them here?

Indy--...They'd just keep attacking us so this was the best idea...and you should be in bed...your still hurt...

Ren--I'm fine but...what are we gonna do with them?

Indy--Well I'd like them to die but...It's not really their fault...

Yana--...they...they...They wern't really the ones who killed me...

Indy--WHAT BUT YOU SAID...

Yana--It was their spirits...they brainwashed them...but...they think it was all them...and their still evil little...

Indy--But then...

Yoh--Well let's think about it tommorow...it's late and we've been through enough already today...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Hao's house...

Voice--Master...the boys have been taken...and Tempest's Spirit ally has disapeared...what do we do now?

Hao--...Hmm...my strength, although nowhere close to where it was is returning...soon I'll fight them...but first...I think it's your turn to show how good you are.

Voice--So...I should go by the plan?

Hao--Yes...Infiltration...gain their trust...but don't fail like Cindy did...she was being mislead so I had my doubts...but you...you know who and what I am so you are fully on my side...so...don't fail me Zeto

Zeto--No master Hao...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 16.

Ooo will the plan work this time or will Zeto fail like Indy?

Next chapter up soon so hold on.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Horohoro here bringing you chapter 17 of Kaitoson's fanfic The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

HEY THAT'S MY LINE! GET OUT OF HERE AND GO BACK INTO THE STORY!

Horohoro--...Fine...but I get to be the one who ends up with Indy...

Fine fine just go--...HEY WAIT I CAN'T PROMISE YOU THAT! I HAVN'T MADE UP MY MIND YET!

Horohoro--...Fine...

Ok now that thats over with let's get to the Disclaimer--

Horohoro--HAHAHA Kaitoson doesn't own Shaman King and he never will HAHAHA WHAT A LOSER HE ISHAHAHA!...Hmm...Hey uh...what's with the bat?...AHHHH!

'THUD' 'THUD' 'THUD'

--2 minuets later...--

Well now that 'thats' over with let's get to the story--wait...uh oh...uh Horo?...Horo get up the storys starting...Horo?...uh oh...hehe...uh...mental note 'Don't hit characters apearing in story in the head with a bat' Ok mental note down now...Horo?...

Ok also I relize I'm not putting the spirits in all that much but...therse just to many...

Also the characters 'may' be a little out of character in this one...but maybe not...

Here we go...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 17

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant Tempest was defeated but Chocolove was sacrificed, Indy's brothers were restrained but a new evil is coming, but who is this strange new foe named Zeto?

Zeneth--LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FOOLS!

Htenez--NO LET ME OUT!

Zeneth--THIS ISN'T A COMPENTION YOU IDIOT!

These two yelled at the gang all night to free them...and due to the noise noone got any sleep untill...

Zeneth-- Oh finally...let me...us out all ready...so we can kill ya!

Htenez-- Yeah!

'THUD' 'THUD'

Indy--...Hmm...I should probably thank Ryu for lending me his wooden sword...

And so the gang finally got a chance to sleep...untill...'knock' 'knock' 'knock'

Horohoro--ZzZ--...Hmm?...'yawn'...wh...who's there?

Indy--Uh...it's me...

Horohoro--Uh...I'll be right there

So he get's up out of bed to open his bedroom door...

Horohoro--...It's really late Indy...

Indy-- I know...I'm sorry it's just...I was wondering if you were alright?

Horohoro--...Yeah Faust said I'd be fine...but it does still hurt...uh but nothing I can't handle.

Indy-- Well that's good...listen...uh...what you heard me and Yana talking about...uh...

Horohoro--...no...It's alright I know--

Indy--No...I think you don't...listen...I do like Ren...and I think it's because our families are a little alike so...I kinda know what he's been through...but...I also like you...you kind and funny...a little immature and showoffy but...I do like you.

Horohoro--...But you like him more huh...

Indy--...I'm not gonna lie...I did pick him first...but he said that he doesn't like me like that...and he told me to be with you...but then you told me to be with him...so...

Horohoro--...I...'sigh'...but you still picked him first...

Indy--Yes I did...I don't want to lie to you...you were second...I'm sorry...

Horohoro--Hey...no prob...but...uh...I don't know what to...I got to think about it...

Indy--...It's ok...I understand...well I hope you have a good night Horo see ya tommorow...

Horohoro--Yeah...g'night...

So she leaves and Horo goes back into bed and tries to think of what he should do...but after a short time he fell asleep...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning started out normaly, they all got up...except Horo (Horo--ZzZz) they all got into clean clothes and they all started to get breakfast when...

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

Anna--Yoh...get the door...

Yoh--Yes 'Dear'...

Anna--...What was that?

Yoh--Uh...Yes Anna?

Anna--...Thats better.

So Yoh answers the door and the visitor turns out to be a boy about his age withdark purple eyes, his height was about an inch taller then Yoh and he had on blue jean shorts, a long sleaved tight fitting orange shirt and a blue bucket hat.

Boy--Hi!

Yoh--Uh Hi...can I help you?

Boy--Yup...but first...you are...Yoh Asakura right?

Yoh--Yes, yes I am

Boy--I was told I could find you here...you and your friends...

Yoh--Uh yeah but who are you?

Boy--Oh of course how rude my name is Ze...uh...

Yoh--Zeuh?

Boy--NO...Uh...hmm...

Yoh--You can't remember your name?

Boy--No...no it's not that...hmm...

From inside Anna calls out...

Anna--...Yoh who is it?

Yoh--I don't know

Anna--Well ask them their name

Yoh--Uh...that's the problem...

Boy--...Hmm...Ah whatever my names Zet...no...

Yoh--Zetno...thats a litte strange--

Boy--NO...'sigh' Zeto...it's Zeto

Yoh--Ok...why didn't you just say it earlier?

Zeto--...uh well...

Yoh--You must not have trusted me huh?

Zeto--...Sure?

Yoh--Well don't worry about it...let me guess...you need our help huh?

Zeto--uh...yeah (Inside Zeto's mind--He's...so friendly...wait it doesn't matter I have a mission...)

Yoh--Yeah...we get a lot of that well c'mon in...

Zeto--Uh...ok...

So Zeto enters the inn only to become face to face with...Anna...

Anna--Who are you?

Zeto stops in his tracks and just stares at her and before speaking he takes off his hat, showing short spiky dark purple hair, and bows...

Zeto--My name is Zeto and it is an honor to see such a beautiful girl, not once in all my life have I seen such a lovely young lady...

Yoh--Haha lovely aha

Anna--What was that?

Yoh--Nothing Anna!

Anna--...And not once in all my life have I seen such an idiot

Zeto--...Hmm to bad about her personality huh Yoh? She's kinda bitc--

Yoh--...Oh no...

"SMACK" "THUD" "SLAM"

(Ok let's break this done...the "SMACK" was her hand slaping his face...the "THUD" was her throwing him out and the "SLAM" was her slaming the door...ok?)

Anna--Yoh...don't ever let that idiot in again

Yoh--Uh...ok Anna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Not to long later and not to far away...

Hao--...Your back already...and what's with that imprint of a hand on your--...Anna...

Zeto--She's so beautiful but so...

Hao--...Deadly...Yeah...but thats why I like her...but you still have a duty to do and you better not fail me again or else...

Zeto--Yeah but...

Hao--Or are you giving up? I guess I'll just have to replace you.

Zeto-- No, no I'll try again...

Hao-- Fine but I only allow 'one' second chance mess up again and thats it...your through...

Zeto--...Yes Master Hao...I won't fail you again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 17

So the character of Zeto has been introduced hope you like him, I think he's a cool new character...sure he's not very smart but...that makes it funny

I tried bring back the 'romance' part of this fanfic but it's gonna take some time.

Chapter 18 up soon but you can all review the last 17 chapters in the mean time...


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Kaitoson here bringing you chapter 18 of my fanfic The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

To DarkOreo --Yeah she is...on the other hand Zeto's lucky that she didn't use her 'Inn Hostess Punch" on him (like she did on Yoh in the fourth volume of the Shaman King Manga right before he fought against Horohoro in the preliminaries or even right before that when she punched Horo for making fun of Yoh's outfit that she made)...but uh...let's watch what we say about her...she might just have Ponchi and Conchi listening in...then again...in the sixth volume Anna crunched Ponchi's...well...ow...so he might not be to helpful to her...but still only make comments at her at your own risk...

Wow...chapter 18...it feels like only three weeks ago that chapter 1...oh wait...it was...

Disclaimer--I don't own Shaman King!

Here we go...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 18

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant Indy tried to talk to Horo but it didnt work out perfectly while Hao's new henchmen, the not to bright, Zeto makes a big mistake and ends up getting slapped real hard by Anna, meanwhile Zeneth and Htenez are still tied up in the inn and are starting to awaken from getting knocked out by their sister Indy, and Ren and the others?...Well...they weren't in the last chapter...so nothing much happened to them...well let's go...

'Knock' 'Knock'

Yoh answers the door to find...

Yoh--Oh...it's you...Zeto...uh Anna said your not allowed here...

Zeto--Wha...but uh..I have to...he'll kill--...oh uh I mean...hmm...Yoh...Hao's gonna kill me.

Yoh--Hao! But how do you know Hao?

Zeto--Uh...he asked me to uh join him and uh I said...no.

Yoh--Do you know where he is?

Zeto--In a house

Yoh--...Uh where is the house?

Anna--Yoh didn't I say not to let him in again?

Yoh--Well yeah but he knows where Hao is.

Anna--...Fine but if he acts stupid again...

Zeto--Uh...don't worry...I won't...but uh...Yoh, I think the two of us should go no...uh ya know to see--er...beat Hao.

Anna--What did I say about being stupid...you need the other freeloaders for help.

Zeto--Oh uh...isn't uh Yoh strong enough?

Anna--No...no he's not, the only reason he defeated Hao the first time was because all the other Shamans gave some of thier mana to help him.

Zeto--Uh...but Hao is weak right now...uh thats why he wanted me on his team...uh so I could like...uh defend him untill his power returned.

Anna--...Still the others are going just in case.

Zeto--Uh but...uh yeah...uh that makes sense...uh...your comming to right?

Anna--...No...I'm going to stay here and watch T.V

Zeto--Oh uh...ok.

Yoh--Uh well let's get the others...maybe this time Hao will stay down.

Zeto--Uh sure...

-------------------------------------------------

So Yoh gathers the gang all together and Zeto tells them his (made up) story and they agree to go to beat Hao once and for all...except...

Indy--What are we going to do about my brothers?...They'll eventually get out of those ropes.

Horohoro--Hmm...Anna could just threaten them...that'll make anyone obey...but...that might be to harsh...it could scare them forever...no-one deserves that...

...'SLAP'..."OW"

Yoh--Maybe if we talk to them?

Indy--Oh yeah that'll work...

Ren--Whatever let's just get this over with...it's boring.

Yoh--Well let's try it right?

Indy--...'sigh' fine...

So Yoh and the gang head over to the room that the twins are tied up in...

Zeneth--Hey finally...I got to go to the bathroom...this is inhuman...I thought you were the good guys...your supposed to be nice...

Htenez---Yeah...and I'm hungry...you got any pizza or soda?

Yoh--...They really are just kids...hmm...hey guys we got a proposistion for you...

Zeneth--...What is it...

Yoh--We let you go and you never bother Indy or the rest of us again..and no more contact between your family and Hao...Ok?

Zeneth--...But we were ordered to kill Indy...we...we can't fail a mission...it's against our...nature.

Yoh--I understand but...don't you want to be free?

Zeneth--We want our honor more...Hey...whose the new guy?

Zeto--I'm Zeto

Yoh--He knows where Hao is...we'er going there to beat him.

Zeneth--...Yeah right...how do you know this idiot isn't tricking you?

Zeto--No no I'm not...I'm trying to help them beat Hao.

Zeneth--...We can't make that deal...we just can't...Master Hao saved our lives...we're in debt...a life debt...

Yoh--...Hmm...Well...uh...so what...he's killed people so by saving your lives...wait...why did he save your lives?

Zeneth--Probably just to have us in debt...our parents...well we disobyed them...so they tried to kill us and Hao saved us.

Ren--...What a loving family you have.

Indy--So your just like Yana and me?

Zeneth--Hn...I guess...

Htenez--...I'll...I'll help you...

Zeneth--WHAT!

Htenez--It's not like it matters...we have no honor left...we disobyed orders...we might as well help defeat Hao before he has no more use for us...our spirits have abandoned us...we are hardly even Shamans anymore...

Indy--They have?...then the evil in you two might be gone...so help us...and I'll forgive you.

Yana--...Yes even I'll forgive you.

Htenez--Yeah I'll help...butI need food...I'm hungry...

Horohoro--...Me to...

Indy--Thank you Htenez...Zeneth?

Zeneth--...No...

Htenez--C'mon...at least we won't be bad anymore...I know you never wanted to be...

Zeneth--...No...

Yoh--...Ok...well...one out of two...

So Yoh unties Htenez and Ryo lends him a wooden sword (They don't trust himone hundredpercent so a real sword is out of the question)

Yoh--Well...Let's go...Anna...keep an eye on him ok?

Anna--...

Yoh--I mean...uh...if you want to.

Anna--Thats better.

So the gang heads out still unaware of Zeto's true intentions but at least they have a new ally in Htenez...but what about Zeneth?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 18.

...Kinda a dumb chapter but oh well...I originaly had an idea of redeaming both the twins but this seems better

Wow...3 weeks, 18 chapters...that's not 'too' bad is it...well I still wish it could be a few in one day but...with school work and stuff it's just to hard...

Well Chapter 19 will be up soon so untill then Later Days...but in the mean time if you want to you can now review the last 18 chapters because it'll be over in a couple more chapters...and then...well who knows...


	19. Chapter 19

Kaitoson here with chapter 19 of my fanfic The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Disclaimer--I do not own Shaman King but niether do you hahaha...oh you do?...Your the owner?...

Uh...well heres chapter 19...

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 19

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant, Zeto returns to the inn and tells a fake story to Yoh in order to get him in a trap, and also Htenez has turned to the good side to help defeat Haobut Zeneth refused and remains tied up...

So the gang head out with Zeto leading them to Hao's hideout...

Horohoro--So uh...Zeto right? Um abouthow far awayis Hao's house?

Zeto--Hmm?...Uh about a half an hours walk I guess

As they were walking Amidamaru signified to Yoh to slow down so they would be in the back and so they could talk.

Amidamaru--Lord Yoh...I do not trust that boy

Yoh--Ah Htenez seems ok...I thnk he's changed...

Amidamaru--No...not him Lord Yoh...the other boy, Zeto...I do not believe his story...

Yoh--...Zeto?...Hmm I guess he seems a little off but...I don't feel any evil in him...

So they contiue to walk and Horo tries to talk to Htenez...

Horohoro--So can we really trust you...or are you gonna attack Indy again?

Htenez--Don't worry...Cindys safe...for now...I might not try to attack her again but...Hao...our parents and...

Horohoro--And who?

Indy--...Our eldest sibling...

Horohoro--Whoa...I didn't see you there...wait...theres another one?

Indy--Yes...he's very strong...his names--

Voice----REZIUS! HAHA

Ren--...Let me guess...

Rezius--HA if you guess that I'm Rezius your right you fool...Ah why if it isn't my little sisters and one of my little brothers...my my...Hmm...Yana...your looking very pale hahaha

Yana--...Grr

Rezius--HA still have that attitude even in death...well thats to be expected...now wheres Zeneth?...He's not with you lot?...What a shame...it would have made my job eaiser if you were all here together...then I could wipe out the last of my horrid family.

Indy--...What do you mean last of?

Rezius--Oh...it seems our beloved parents...wished for me killed...so I killed them before they had the chance...they put up a brillant fight...but...well in the end...I was the one standing HAHA

Ren--...Your whole family is really messed up Indy...

Horohoro--So your here to kill Indy and Htenez?...Well then come out from where you are so we can beat you before you can...

Rezius--...Very well...I guess I should allow you to ...try to fight back...

So he steps out from behind a tree and right away you could tell he was related to Indy, Yana and the twins...he looked like what the twins would look like when they would be about twenty, he had longish black hair and he was holding a sword very similar to the swords the twins had.

Lyserg--Do you truly believe you can defeat us all?

Rezius--...Well...yes, yes I do

Ren--Cocky son of a-

Rezius--Now, now therse no reason to insult a dead mother...even if she was one haha...Hmm...well well well...arn't you the little traitor...what are you doing with them?...I could have sworn I saw you at Hao's following his orders...ah...I get it...your leading them to him for a trap...whoops...guess I blew your cover huh Zeto?

Zeto--...uh...bu...wha...

Horohoro--He's our enemy?

Rezius--My, my you lot are almost as stupid as Zeto...actually...if you fell for his bait...maybe you are dumber then he is...

Zeto--Ah dude...now what am I gonna do...

Yoh--So it's true?

Zeto--Yeah...I guess so...but if it makes you feel any better you guys don't seem so bad...but...I will fullfill Hao's orders so...uh...prepare for a fight I guess...

And with that he runs over next to Rezius and pulls out a small blue sword and gets ready...

Rezius--...Well well looks like I got myself a partner...you fools ready? because--

Htenez--Wait!...haha...how about a third party member?

Rezius--...Well...I guess I did like you the best...why not...I really didn't want to kill you anyway and me and you can take out the others...

Indy--No Htenez don't!

Htenez--...Sorry...but this feels like the right choice...I'm...real sorry...for everything...

Rezius--HA not sorry enough to stay on their side...well welcome aboard.

So Htenez quickly runs over before someone could stop him and stands on the other side of Rezius and with his wooden sword he gets ready...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the inn Anna kept looking in to make sure Zeneth stayed tied up but when it looked like he almost could get freed she brought in a super long rope and tied him so tight that he almost had a hard time breathing, then she retired to watching T.V and told either Tamao or Pirka to watch him and after Pirka took her turn watching him she went to bed and Tamao came in...

Tamao--Um...I'm awfully sorry I can't let you go but...Anna would get mad...and she's...kinda scary when she's mad...and well...you might attack us...

Zeneth--...Whatever...I don't care about apologies...just leave...

Tamao--...Oh all right...but are you hungry?

Zeneth--...No I'm not hungry at all!

...His stomach growls...

Tamao tries not to laugh but its to hard to hold it in...

Zeneth--Ah quit ya laughing and get me something to eat already!

Tamao--Ya ya ok...

So Tamao goes into the kitchen to make something...

Anna--...What are you doing Tamao?

Tamao--Oh uh um the boy is hungry and uh... I don't want him to starve...

Anna--...Just don't make anything that requires the use of a knife or fork...he might be able to cut the ropes...just make him a sandwitch and give him one of those bottled waters...

Tamao--Yes, Lady Anna.

So she makes him a sandwitch and grabs a bottled water and returns to the room

Tamao--Here...I made you a sandwitch and heres some water

Zeneth--...Uh...thanks but...HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT IT WHEN I'M ALL--HMM

She shoves some of it in his mouth while he's yelling and he bites down

Tamao--...Like that...but ah...don't think I like feeding you like...uh this it's...just ah...umm...I can't untie you...

Zenth swallows before talking

Zeneth--Really...Is that why your all red in the face?...Man, girl you get embarressed eaisily huh...but ya sure look cute when your all flusted

Tamao--..Ah...uh...umm...

Her face turns even redder and she quickly leaves the room...

Zeneth--...Hey wait!...I'm still hungry!...Yo!...Shy girl!...Uh...I didn't mean...well I did but...HEY!...Damn...

...His stomach growls again...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 19

Well...I liked this chapter...wellnow...wegot a new character and we Zeto's true colors shown and also we got Htenez turning back on the evil side, and we even got a little more of Zeneth and the others back at the inn.

But what will hapen now?...what will hapen in the upcoming fight?...Who will win and who will lose?...What ever happened to Kriner the spirit inside the body of Tempest?...Will the gang ever reach Hao?...Is the romance between Horo and Indy gone?...What about Ren and Indy? And...most importantly...will Zeneth ever get the rest of his sandwitch!

All these questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant so hold on...but of course...reviews are always welcomed in the mean time


	20. Chapter 20

Kaitoson here briging you chapter 20 of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant.

I'm so sorry for the wait but I've been real busy, I hope you forgive me.

Disclaimer--Believe me I don't own Shaman King...heck I don't even own my own mind...The Aliens do...

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 20

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant, Rezius, Indy's older brother, showed up and declared an attack on the gang with Zeto and Htenez siding with him but is everything the way it seems?

Indy--...Htenez...I trusted you...I thought you changed...

Htenez--Well...I didn't...

Rezius--Haha good work lil bro making them believe you changed and here I always thought you were kinda stupid.

Zeto--Yeah well...uh let's get this started ok? Because I have a special mission I'm supposed to do...so...uh...

Voice--Not so fast everybody.

Ren--Grr...I was wondering when you'd come back.

As Ren says this a person walks out from behind a tree and it turns out to be Kriner the spirit that has taken control of Tempest's body.

Kriner--Yeah well it really didn't take long for this body to heal, and although I don't like the person who owned this body it is actually a strong body and it will serve me well.

Rezius--...Well I'm here to kill these punks so...

Kriner--...Yes, you may do whatever you like with them the only one I want is Ren.

Rezius--The spike headed kid?...uh ok.

Kriner--Just don't interfere and I won't have a problem with you two.

Rezius--Well that settles that...ok Cindy you and your little friends ready?

Indy--...Rezius...'sigh'...fine then...but how about it's you verse me...one on one, and we'll leave the others out of our family problems.

Rezius--Hmm alright then...but once I kill you I'm going after them...Htenez...wait till I beat Cindy...and if I lose, haha well then they win I guess haah

Horohoro--Indy what are you--

Indy--Stay out of this Horo...this is my fight.

Ren--...Let her fight...they seem evenly tough...

Rezius--What?...I'm way stronger then her

Ren--...I don't know about--"THUD"

As Ren was talking to Rezius, Kriner quickly launched an attack with Tempest's old sword but luckily Ren blocked just in time

Bason--Master Ren!

Ren--Let's go Bason, into the Kwan Dao!...Yoh, you guys stay back this is my fight!

So Indy and Rezius get ready for their fight while Ren and Kriner are already attacking and blocking

Lyserg--Yoh, should we really stay out of the fights?

Yoh--Well Ren will get mad if we interfere and I think we was right about Indy and Rezius being evenly matched...let's see how this turns out...

Amidamaru--...LORD YOH!

Yoh--Hmm?

Amidamaru--WHERE IS ZETO!

Faust--...Didn't he say he had a mission to complete?...That's the last thing I heard him say

Yoh--A mission...probably from Hao...but what would Hao--

Lyserg--...Yoh...you don't think...he's after...

Yoh--Anna!

Ren--(as he's blocking an attack) Yoh, you guys go...we'll finish these guys, just hurry.

Yoh--Good luck!

Lyserg--Let's go

Faust--Right

So Yoh, Lyserg and Faust hurry back as fast as the can to the Inn and are talking while running...

Yoh--He couldn't have gotten far right?

Faust--Hmm unless...

Yoh--What?

Faust--Hao did want us to go to his place...maybe where the fight began is close to his house...and that's a long way from the Inn...and with no roads...the Zeto must have run here and back in the last couple of days...or...maybe when he was taking us here he didn't go in a stright line...to confuse us just in case and to make it seem a lot further away then it is...look around everything looks the same right?...He alone knows the real way back to the Inn.

Lyserg--But that's a smart plan and Zdeto seemed kinda dumb

Yoh--Hao may have told him to do it...DARN IT! FOR ALL WE KNOW HE'S AREADY THERE!

---------------------------------------------

A half mile away at the Inn...

Zeneth--HEY PINK HAIRED GIRL!

Tamao comes into the room with another sandwich and some water

Zeneth--...Uh good you finally came back...I really need to eat and drink...so...this time could you not run away...or maybe you could just untie me...I'm real uh...sorry for being evil...I promise to help beat...Hao?...

From in the hall...

Anna--Not a chance Liar.

Zeneth--But I can give you infomation!...Like about that guy you think is helping you...

"Knock Knock"

Anna--Shut up!...'sigh'...What now...

Anna opens the door...to find Zeto standing there smiling...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 20...

Once again sorry for the wait but I really have been busy...so here's chaper 20...hope you liked it and Chapter 21 will be out so untill then Later days.

Oh and Reviews are welcomed .


	21. Chapter 21

Kaitoson here with chapter 21 of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Yes I am back bringing you chapter 21, sorry about the wait but here is the newest chapter.

To lil'rockgirl--I don't love Ren (I'm not that kind of dude) but I do like Ren, he's my second favorite character (I just got volume 9 of the Manga and he's on the cover and it looks so cool)...and yeah I like his pointy hair.

Disclaimer--I do not own Shaman King...because if I did either Horohoro or Ren would have won the tournament.

Here we go...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant, Ren was in a fierce battle with Krinner, the spirit inside the body of Tempest Storrm, Indy was battling her older brother Rezius, and Zeto was entering the Inn while Yoh, Faust and Lyserg tried to hurry back.

Rezius--...Hmm...You have gotten better Cindy...you can block and even dodge some of my attacks.

Indy--...Rezius, family ties meen nothing to me anymore...I'm going to fight you with everything I have!

Rezius--Haha then you can't blame me for doing the same...haha get ready...

As they were fighting Ren, who just barely dodged an attack from Krinner, relized something was wrong

Ren--Indy! Get away from him! He has been masking his true--"THUD"

Because of his distraction Ren was to late to see Krinner attack and took a hard hit to his chest, luckily however Krinner's attach only hit Ren with the blunt other side of the sword but Ren still staggers because of the hit and is blinded for a couple seconds only to just see a sword aiming for his head, he tries to dodge but Krinner grabs him from behind and put his sword across Rens neck

Krinner--Ren don't be so distracted, forgetting an enemy can mean a horrible death...like thi--"SLICE"..."thud"

Horohoro--...What was that about forgetting an enemy huh?...Looks like he's done for good, and since he was already dead...technically im not a killer.

What happened was while Krinner was distracted with Ren, Horohoro snuck up from behind him and impaled him with a large icicle in the middle, and the spirit of Krinner, who looked like a pretty nomal teenage boy, left Tempest's body and flew off.

Ren--You idiot that was MY fight!

Horohoro--Shut pointy head I saved your life and you know it, so be gratefull.

While they argued Indy was still fighting Rezius but as she got tired he seemed fine.

Rezius--Your slowing down...tired already? To bad because if you slow down you DIE!

He attacks but right before impaling her with his sword a figure steps in front of the attack getting stabbed but also impaling Rezius aswell...

Indy--...Wha...no...

---------------------------------------------

Back at the inn...

Zeto--Um hello Anna...may I come in for a moment?

Anna--Where is Yoh and the others?

Zeto--Uh...well we defeated Hao and...uh there hurt so they stayed there...and Yoh told me to come back her and get you.

From a few feet outside a tall figure comes over...

Ryu--Ah Miss Anna, I have come here to help Yoh and the others...where are they?

Anna--...They already left idiot...now shut up I'm talking to him.

Zeto--...You are Ryu right?

Ryu--Yes I am...do I know you?

Zeto--He did tell me there was a pompadour one...I guess thats you...hff...ah well looks like I might have to take you out if I wish to complete my mission...

Ryu--Mission?...I dont know what you are talking about but I shall not lose to you if you wish to fight, especially in front of Miss Anna, Right Tokagero?

Tokagero--Right Ryu lets go...

-----------------------------------------------------

"Huff" "huff" "huff"

Yoh, Lyserg and Faust finnally found their way back to the street of the Inn but as they were getting closer and closer...they saw a figure lying on the steps bleeding badly from many wounds... and when they were close enough to see the figure it turned out to be...

Yoh--RYU!

Lyserg--He looks like he was in a firece battle

They knelt down to him...

Faust--He is alive but barely...I can stop the bleeding but it's up to his will to survive.

So they quickly carry him in and placed him on the couch and Faust quickly went to work.

Lyserg--Ah man it looks like a tornado went off in here...

The whole inn was a wreck, with eveything smashed and broken...

Yoh--...

Yoh quickly went from room to room and upon entering the room where he left Zeneth tied up he saw Tamao crying knelt beside Zeneth whose blood was everywhere

Tamao--M..master...Yyoh...he...he saved...mme...hhe...bbroke free and triedd too ddefeatt thhat bboy bbut...

Yoh--...Tamao it's ok...it's ok...

She quickly ran to him and cried into his shirt...

Yoh--Please Tamao...where is Anna?

Tamao--She's...she's...

Right here...where were you?

Yoh turns around to see Anna standing there completly unharmed aside from a small scratch on her cheek.

Yoh--...Bbut...I thought that...

Anna--Thought what I was a weak damsel in distress that you would have to save?

Yoh--Uh weak no but...uh why didnt you help Ryu?

Anna--I was about to but I had to tie up the idiot first.

She opens a door showing Zeto all tied up with an evil expresson on his face

Anna--I thought he was just a little to stupid, I knew he came for me but Ryu was stupid and attacked him, then as I was trying to grab my beads the little idiot got lose and started to fight him and I couldn't get there quite soon enough to save him from being hurt, well he'll learn his lesson and next time maybe he'll think before he attacks...and he seemed like the smart twin.

Yoh--He's...alive?

Anna--Yes now put him in a bed, he'll be fine as long as Faust helps him.

Yoh--...Uh...but if you guys are all...relativally fine...we got to go back to help the others.

Anna--Fine, just hurry up, I just thought of a great punishment for being late to get here and I want to try it out.

Yoh--...uh yeah...we'll...uh...hurry back...

So very confused and very alarmed, Yoh grabs Lyserg and the two of them hurry back to the fight, Faust stayed to heal Ryu and Zeneth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the battlefield...

Indy--...no...why?

Htenez--"huff" "huff"...hurry...my sword...if "huff" wooden...it wont kill him...hurry...

Indy, without thinking attacks as fast as lighting

Rezius--"URG"...haha...what a great fight...I wish I could have had a rematch...but...Htenez...haha great idea haha not..."thud"

As Rezius fell his sword came out of Htenez and the boy fell to the ground breathing heavily

Htenez--I...meant what I said...I really am...sorry Cind...hn...Indy.

Indy--Dont talk so much, your wound is bad but if you reserve you energy you might make it.

As they were talking Ren and Horo came over...

Htenez--I..don't think I will...I think I'm gonna di--

Horohoro--Shut up dude and hang on!

Horo picks up Htenez and puts him on his back

Horohoro--...You two wait here, I'll bring him to the Inn and see whats happening...but uh...Ren you stay over there (Points some 10 feet away) and Indy stay over there (points some 10 feet in the other direction) Ok?

Ren--...Just go idiot!

Horohoro-...Right

So Horohoro gets on his snowboard and uses a speed boost from his mana created snow and takes off

Ren--OTHER DIRECTION IDIOT!

Horohoro--...Uh yeah of course haha I knew that...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 21

I think this might go to 25 chapters but I'm not sure.

Ok thank you for reading this chapter and thank you for reviewing this and the other chapters...and if you havn't reviewed any chapters yet, don't fret you can do that right now.


	22. Chapter 22

Kaitoson here bringing you the 22 chapter of my fanfic The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

To lil'rockgirl-- It's ok a lot of people think my names a girls name because most think its kait like the name kate (which surprisingly is my older sisters name) but it's pronounced KAI-TOE-SON (Kai rymes with the word Hi)...

Disclaimer--Shaman King is not mine, its not yours, and its not Hiroyuki Takei's...oh wait...yes it is...lucky him...

Here we go...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 22

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant many lose ties were knotted: First Krinner was defeated and released from Tempest Storrm's body by Horohoro and Ren, and then Rezius was killed by Htenez and Indy although Htenez took a serious hit and it is uncertain if he will survive and finnally Zeto was defeated and tied up by none other then the person he was trying to kidnap, Anna. Right now Yoh and Lyserg are trying to find their way back to the others, Horohoro is trying to get Htenez back to the inn to get healed and Ren and Indy are alone waiting for the others to return...

Indy--...Uh Ren...

Ren--Hmm? what is it?

Indy--Htenez...do you think he'll make it?

Ren--Well as long as that stupid Ainu goes the right way he might make it.

Indy--I hope so...

Ren--Don't worry so much...

Indy--...Ren...um...You know you didn't have to do what Horohoro said...

From 20 feet away Ren replies...

Ren--...Hm I know I just feel like being over here, it's nicer over here...like I would do what that idiot told me to do.

Indy--Oh..then...do you mind if I sit over there too since it's nicer over there?

Ren--...D...do whatever you want I don't care.

So she gets up and sts down nex to him smiling when she noticed he was slightly red in the cheeks but he was trying to hid it by not looking at her...and she couldn't stop herself from commenting on this...

Indy--So...whats wrong? Your cheeks are all red.

Ren--WHAT? THEY ARE NOT. I, Tao Ren do not blush over some girl.

Indy--Oh ho who said anything about blushing over...me? All I said was that your cheeks were red, your the one talking about blushing over a girl.

Ren--No...I thought that you meant...well what else could it...oh just shut up...stupid girl

Indy--Aww Ren are you getting embarresed? I thought you said you didn't like me that way...or did you change your mind hmm?

Ren--...I wonder when the others will get back...when do you think they will? It is a nice day out huh?

Indy--...Don't change the subject Ren...and if you try changing the subject do it better,but still which is it? Do you still think of me as a friend or did you change your mind?

Ren--...I didn't change my mind from what I origanaly felt...

Indy--...oh...ok...I get it...never mind...

Ren--N...no...what I meant was...when I told you I didn't...well the truth is that...I really do uh...

This caught her attention

Indy--Do what Ren? You really do what?

Ren--I...I really do...lik--

As he was saying this he was getting closer to her with her doing the same thing...and as they were just about to...

YO! REN, INDY!

Yoh and Lyserg come running towards them...

Yoh--Looks like you two are ok huh?

Ren--(Under his breath)...Damn you Yoh.

Indy--Yeah we won our fights...and it's nice that you two returned at this moment...we were...getting bored...

Both Yoh and Lyserg caught the agitated sound in her voice and the death glare they were getting from Ren was almost unbearable...but they knew this was to happen when they say what Ren and Indy were about to do and they could't help but riun it...and both of them were laughing uncontrolably on the inside at how red the two were but it was way more funny seeing Ren embarresed because of how he was...

Lyserg--So, where's Horohoro?

Indy--He took Htenez back to the Inn...Htenez...he was just taking Rezius's side so he could get to him without Rezius knowing...Hes hurt bad...

Yoh--Zeneth got hurt bad too...

Indy--What? How?

Yoh--It seems that when Zeto got to the inn Ryu tried to hold him off but he got beat and he's hurt but Zeneth must have gotten free and when theycame face to face Zeneth lost, but Anna beat him and tied him up. Faust is healing them now. So I guess we'll just wait for Horohoro then we'll go pay a visit to Hao...

Ren--...Damn you Yoh...one more second...

Yoh--Huh?

Ren--N...nothing...

------------------------------------------------

Snowboarding towards the inn...

Htenez--'huff' 'huff'

Horohoro--Hang in there you'll make it kid, it's just a little bit longer...Ah! Look there it is c'mon

Horohoro jumps off his snowboard and with Htenez still on his back he runs into the inn almost colliding with his sister

Pirka--HORO! Whats been going on? I go home for a couple days and when I get back you and everyone else is gone and Ryu and that smart twin are hurt, whats going on? Theres a new kid tied up and Tamao won't leave that twins side I think he might of saved her but no one will answer my questions...

Horohoro--Not now Pirka I got to get Htenez to Faust

Pirka--Urg...

So Horohoro pushes past her and locates Faust sitting down in the living room obviously taking a break after patching up Ryu and Zeneth.

Horohoro--Faust! Hey he needs help

Faust--...Alright put him down I'll help him.

Horo--So hows Ryu and Zeneth?

Faust--They are resting right now...they will survive.

So Horo puts him down and is about to leave when he bumps into Manta

Horohoro--Whoah sorry Manta didn't see you there

Manta--Horo don't you have to get going? Yoh and the others might need your help

Horohoro--Yeah yeah I know. Faust take care of him, I'm out.\

So Horohoro runs out and jumps back on his snowboard and heads back towards the others hoping Yoh and Lyserg were with Ren and Indy.

------------------------------------------------

Back with the others...

Yoh--Where is he? it's been at least an hour

Lyseg--You don't think he's in trouble?

Ren--No, he's probably just got lost.

Indy--Oh look there he is

And sure enough the blue haired Ainu was comming towards them and then jumped off his board.

Horohoro--Well...let's go.

Ren--...You got lost didn't you?

Horohoro--Shut up

Indy--Uh what did Faust say about Htenez? And what about Zeneth?

Horohoro--Uh he said he'd help him but I didn't stay long enough to check on Zeneth, but when I got there Faust said he and Ryu were going to survive and they were just resting at the moment.

Yoh--Well let's go...I want to get this over with as soon as possible.

Lyserg--Wow your really motivated huh?

Yoh--Haha actually I'm just really hungry and I want to eat

Horohoro--I agree with Yoh, we're eating after this

Ren--...I'm with complete idiots...

So they continue to go on with Indy leading since she kinda knew the way since she only went there once.

Indy--I...I 'think' we're close...and yup...I'n right...see that little house there...thats it.

Indy points to a small house almost completly surrounded by trees and plants.

Yoh--...Let's go. Hao's about to get a few unwanted guests...

"Creak" The sound was that of the front door opening

Hao--Oh I don't see you as unwanted guests Yoh...in fact...it's the complete oppisite brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 22. Well there it is, they've finnally arrived at Hao's and are now face to face with him and they will in chapter 23

I really like the funny scene with Indy and Ren and I hope you did too.

I hope the characters were 'in character' but sorry if they wern't

Wel chapter 23 will be up soon so stand by and untill then send some reviews and later days. Also a little bit after this story ends I'll be making a new one, there is a little description of it in my profile so if you want check it out and I hope you like it (I haven't thought much about it but I'll get to it after this one so there will be a little wait)


	23. Chapter 23

Kaitoson here bringing you chapter 23 of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

To Anime Becky--Thank you, I had hoped it is a good story.

Well the time has come...the unavoidable battle with Hao, what will happen in the battle? Will our heros win?

Disclaimer--I just don't own Shaman King so get over it...oh who am I kidding...I'm not even over it...

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 23

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant, Ren and Indy were getting closer when Yoh and Lyserg purposly interupted them, Horohoro brought a badly hurt Htenez to the inn and rejoined the others and after a small walk they finnally arrived at Hao's house and Hao was even nice enough to open the door for them...

Yoh--Hao...

Hao--Hello Yoh how nice for you to drop by.

Yoh--So you really did survive our battle...

Hao--Yes, and I'll survive this one too...but you and your friends won't

Ren--We'll see about that

Horohoro--Yeah! We're stronger then we were and you've gotton weaker to boot.

Lyserg--We'll win this

Hao--Well Spirit of Flames? Do you think we've recovered enough?

All of a sudden the giant spirit ally of Hao's known as Spirit of Flames appeared as Hao stepped out of the doorway

Hao--Still...I'm upset my plan to get Anna here failed...I knew that idiot Zeto was worthless but...oh well at least you showed up, after this I'll just have to pay that inn of yours a visit.

Indy--NOT IF YOUR DEAD!

Indy attacks out of nowhere to only miss when Hao easily dodge her signiture surprise attack and for her failure she recived a punch from the giant spirit and she lands 6 feet away with a soft 'thud'

Horohoro--INDY!

Ren--DAMN YOU!

Horo and Ren both attack but the same thing happens to them and Hao only laughs at their attempt.

Hao--Maybe you have gotten stronger and I might have gotten weaker but I'm still stronger then you

Yoh--HOW ABOUT ME?

Yoh attacks but instead of dodging either due to not being able to or not wanting to instead Hao blocked Yoh's attack and they were both trying to push down the other.

Hao--Wow Yoh you've definatily gotten stronger, but not strong enough

Hao pushes with all his might and he brings Yoh to his knees, and he smirks as he moves his head just in time to dodge Lysergs attack and as the string kept going Hao grabbed it, leaving his push on Yoh with only one hand, and pulled it, bringing Lyserg to him and when he was close enough the Spirit of Flames punched him, making Lyserg fly a few feet before falling to the ground and Hao went back to pushing on Yoh's block with both hands. Yoh who was still struggling on his knees tried something risky, he released his block and tried to quickly jump up and attack but as he was in mid-jump Hao kicked him in the stomach but not before Yoh swung his sword.

Hao--Hmm...ouch...that hurt my arm...well...just a little but good idea trying that but it was foolish too.

Yoh--Damn...

At that moment Horohoro was getting up and rushed over trying to attack Hao again but this time he jumped on his snowboard and he made himself go faster by getting a mana boost

Hao--Ah will he ever learn?

Horohoro is once again punched but knowing this would happen he, while in the air after the punch, created another boost sending him speeding right at Hao who hadn't expected this and because of that he got hit hard and he tumbled backwards leaving an opening for Yoh who slashed but Hao moved to the right just in time only to just barely miss getting his head chopped off by Ren's Kwan Dao and at this latest dodge he relized too late that another attack was comming for him and it would have sliced his arm off but luckily for him Spirit of Flames picked him up and kicked all four attackers.

Hao--Haha that was exciting...how bout I be nice and give you all a moment to regroup haha...

Indy--Damn I almost had him...

Lyserg runs up to them from where he had landed.

Lyserg--We have to do something...Hao might have gotten a little weaker but not that much and his spirit ally is still the same as it was. Hey! Yoh, do you think that thing will work? Ya know were we give you all our mana so you can beat him?

Yoh--I don't know...and if it doesn't were done...

Ren--I say we fight it out...

Horohoro--Hmm...thats weird...somethings...off...

Indy--What is it?

Horohoro--I don't know...I feel something...it feels...strange, but...it also feels...fimiliar...it feels dark...

Ren--I don't feel anything

Yoh--Me either

Lyserg--Do you know what it is?

Horohoro--...Wait...I think its...yes its that feeling...yes!

Ren--Stop acting like an idiot and explain

Horohoro--Ok this is good don't worry...I got a plan

Indy--What is it?

Horohoro--...A way to win...a...'gift' from an old enemy...

Ren--What! A gift from an enemy?

Horohoro--Trust me...we're gonna win...I hope

-------------------------------------------------------

Back at the inn Faust was once again trying to taking a break...

Faust--Ah Eliza...so many injuries in one day...it's almost tiring...

...Anna was watching a T.V program, Manta was just sitting down nervous about what Yoh and the others were doing, Pirka went to the store for some food for when the others got back and Tamao was in the room where Zeneth, Htenez and Ryu were resting in. She was waiting for them to wake, which Faust said would be soon, she wanted to thank Zeneth because he had actually saved her when Zeto attacked the inn...

--Flash back--

Zeneth--HEY PINK HAIRED GIRL!

Tamao comes into the room with another sandwich and some water

Zeneth--...Uh good you finally came back...I really need to eat and drink...so...this time could you not run away...or maybe you could just untie me...I'm real uh...sorry for being evil...I promise to help beat...Hao?...

From in the hall...

Anna--Not a chance Liar.

Zeneth--But I can give you infomation!...Like about that guy you think is helping you...

"Knock Knock"

Anna--Shut up!...'sigh'...What now...

Zeneth sighs as he hears the door open, but then he hears voices and realizes one of them is Zeto's voice...

Zeneth--Oh no...HEY! Please let me out, you don't know but that guy is one of Hao's minions, he's evil!

Tamao--Well um I don't know if thats true or not but...I can't let you out...Anna will get upset

Zeneth--But he's probably come her FOR Anna c'mon, I doubt she's be too upset if I mamage to save her

All of a sudden sounds of a fight were heared and the sound of a yell of pain was heard followed by the sound of someone falling to the ground...

Tamao--T...that sounded like Ryu!

Zeneth--Hurry, hurry untie me c'mon, I won't run away or side with him, please!

Tamao looks into his eyes for a second before untieing him...

Zeneth--...Thank you...

He sees a spare wooden sword of Ryu's and picks it up and gets ready...

After a minute or so Zeto walks by the room obvisouly looking for someone or something but when he sees Zeneth and Tamao he stops and enters the room...

Zeto--Ah Zeneth, good c'mon let's go, I got to get that Anna girl back to Hao...hmm...I might as well bring that girl too just in case...

As he steped towards Tamao, Zeneth put his arm in front of her blocking Zeto from her...

Zeto--What are you doing?

Zeneth--I won't allow you to touch this girl...she hasn't done anything...and I wouldn't try to get that Anna girl if I were you...she's strong...

Zeto--...So...you've switched sides huh...oh well I'll just have to kill you to get to the girls huh kid?...And I'm so against killing people...

Zeto attacks and Zeneth barely blockes but the force of the blow sends him tripping backwards a little...

Zeneth--Oh no...he's much stronger then me...

Zeto keeps attacking but Zeneth keeps blocking even if its just barely working...but he was getting tired and when Zeto next attacked it hit Zeneth hard and slashed open his chest and Zeneth fell down hard...

Tamao--No!

Zeto started to approach her but luckily at that moment Anna showed up and beat the living tar out of him but he struggled to get up and tried to land a punch on her but only ended up scratching her cheek before blacking out. Anna then dragged him to another room while Tamao went over to Zeneth tears forming in her eyes, she thought she heard voicesand when she looked up again Yoh was standing in the doorway...

--End flashback--

Just then Zeneth opened his eyes and looked around untill his eyes landed on Tamao

Zeneth--Hey shy girl...whats up?

Tamao--Oh yor awake...um...thank you...for helping me...it was nice of you...

Zeneth--Ah it was no problem...though it did hurt a lot...ah well thats over with huh.

Tamao--Yeah...Anna beat him up and then tied him up.

Zeneth--Wow...she's really strong huh...so...you ok?

Tamao--Yeah I'm fine

Zeneth--Well I'm glad...you uh...make good sandwiches...a...uh talent like that shouldnt be wasted...

Tamao--...Uh thank you.

Zeneth--So uh...shy girl...are Cindy and the others back yet?

Tamao--No...Master Yoh and the others have not returned...but...your brother...he's next to you...but Faust said he'll be fine...oh and my name isn't shy girl...its Tamao

Zeneth--Htenez got hurt?...Well...he's strong enough to pull through...Tamao huh...nice name.

Tamao--T..thank you

Zeneth--Wow...I feel a lot better...that doctors pretty good.

Tamao--So...umm...do you want anything?

Zeneth--Well as I said...you do make good sandwiches...

------------------------------------------------

Back to the battle...

Lyserg--So...whats this plan of yours?

Horohoro--Ok...everyone attack at once...and then you'll see...I hope...

Ren--...This had better work or we're dead

Horohoro--...I know...

Indy--I believe in you Horohoro

Lyserg--Yeah...I got faith in you

Yoh--Ha well let's try it

Horohoro--Well how can I fail now that all my friends believe in me

Ren--...I never said I believed in you

Horohoro--...I never said you were my friend...

Just then a giant fist came down on them but they all maneged to dodge it...

Hao--I think I gave you guys enough time to live...here I come...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 23

I got this chapter up a lot sooner then I thought...hope you like it

Chapter 24 out soon so untill then send some reviews my way and later days...


	24. Chapter 24

Kaitoson here bringing you chapter 24 of The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant..and...it's...well...you'll see...

Discaimer--I do not own Shaman King...because if I did...I'd be in it and...I'd have the coolest, strongest, fastest, ect...spirit ally ever

Haha I just relized I messed up (well I messed up a lot but this one is kinda bad) I have been saying 'Spirit of Flames' when its actually 'Spirit of Fire'...whoops...

Here we go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant

Chapter 24

Last time on The Ninja, the Ainu and the Arrogant, Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, Indy and Lyserg began the battle with Hao, but Hao seemed a little bit to good for them especially with his spirit ally the Spirit of FIRE. But then Horohoro got a strange feeling and came up with a plan...but will it work?

After dodging the punch attack from the giant spirit the gang regroups and following Horohoro's plan Yoh, Ren, Indy and Lyserg all attack at once to only once again be kicked but Horohoro stays behind choosing the right moment...which evidentally wasn't right now...

Ren--You idiot! What happened your plan? Are you gonna do it or not?

Horohoro--Don't rush me, I'll do it at the right moment

Ren--WHEN'S THAT? AFTER WE'RE DEAD?

Hao ordered his spirit ally to once again attack and although most dodged the attack, Lyserg was hit hard and knocked out cold

Yoh--LYSERG!

Yoh and Indy started to charge for Hao but Horohoro held Ren back for a second

Horohoro--Ren...Tempest...

Ren--...Temp--...but...oh...I get your plan now...ok...just hurry

Ren charges and as he does he sees both Yoh and Indy fall down hard after failing to hit their targets, he looked at Indy but only for a second before stoping right in front of Hao

Hao--...What, not gonna attack? I guess you relized its pointless huh? Good...hehe I guess I win, now to destroy you!

Just then Hao's expression goes from smilling, thinking he's gonna win, to a shocked one, he tastes something weird in his mouth and finnally relizes its blood...his own blood...he then feels something wrong with his stomach...not pain really...just really numb...and yet cold...he looks down to see a fairly large icicle comming out of his stomach...and he turns his head to see Horohoro behind him with a smirk on his face.

Hao--Not bad Horohoro...but unfourtantly--

Horohoro is thrown a pretty far way by the giant spirit and slams into a tree, then the giant swings his arm at Ren who hadn't seen it comming so he got hit hard in the stomach and collapes onto the ground

Hao--...I see there was a little dormaint power left behind by that fool Tempest huh...well a lot of good it did you...I'll heal after time...but this is where you all di...?

Hao's eyes land on Yoh who is getting up and looking like he could go on and on

Hao--So not ready to give up yet Yoh? Oh well...looks like you'll just have to be fir--

As he was about to finish his sentance a surprise attack distracted him so he and the spirit of fire shift their attention on the attacking and with one earthshacking punch the attacker is slammed onto the ground

Hao--There that ought to do it--...oh no...

Hao relizes a split second to late that he left Yoh too much time...and he pays for it with a sword going right through his chest, into his evil heart, and out of his back...

Hao--N...no...I...cannot lose...haha...I'll just...come back...haha...by that time...you'll be dead...and I'll become...shaman...king...

Hao's eyes went blank and his breathing stopped and the giant spirit started to evaporate untill he was gone...

Yoh--...Maybe you will come back...but I'm sure there will be someone to stop you when that time comes...haha maybe I'll even be their spirit ally, that would be cool

As Yoh was contemplating over being someones future spirit ally, his friends began to get up, first Lyserg, who looked a little upset because he really wanted to finish Hao off, then Ren who went right to Indy and shook her gently untill she awoke, then Horohoro got up while rubbing his back which hurt pretty badly due to slamming into the tree...

Yoh--So...everyone allright?

Lyserg--I'll be ok

Ren--We're ok over here

Horohoro--Yeah...seems everyone will be fine...well except for Hao...so...whos hungry...I sure am

So the gang heads back to the Inn and upon reaching the front doors Yoh stops remembering that Anna was gonna ounish him...so he thought of a rather painful idea...

----------------------------------------

Anna hears the front door open and runs to it to see Yoh being carried in by Horo and Ren with cuts and bruises all over him and they gently put him on the floor

Anna--What the hell happened to him!

Horohoro--Well...Hao was pretty tough ya know...and Yoh beat him but uh...he also got hurt

Anna's expression goes from mad to worried and she starts to take care of Yoh's injuries

Lyserg goes off to clean his own wounds and Ren, Horo and Indy go into the kitchen

Horohoro--...Do you think we over did it a little?

Ren--Maybe but he asked us to beat him up so Anna wouldn't punish him

Indy--Wow...a pretty even trade though huh? Being beat up over being punished

Horo and Ren exchange a look and both we're thinking that ignorance truely was bliss

----------------------

A week went by and life went back to being...well some what normal or at least as normal as being a Shaman goes...Indy and her twin brothers moved into the Inn, and surprisingly Anna didn't mind, partly because Yoh still hadn't fully recovered (By this time both Horo and Ren relized they did go to far) and partly because...she just really didn't care about how many freeloaders were living in her house. Because Hao was dead Zeto had no reason to defeat the gang anymore and since he didn't kill anyone he was released and noone knows were he went...

-------------------------

Life went on and days turned to weeks which turned to months...Heres what happened to our heroes...

Faust and Eliza went back home but visit every now and then.

Ryu relizes that the Inn is his happy place...which seemed obvious to the others but...well...Ryu wasn't the smartest of people...

Lyserg started spending more time with Jeanne but noone really knows yet whats going on between them...

Yoh (after recovering) well...he trained every now and then but...he usally just relaxed and listened to songs from his favorite singer...Bob...

Anna...well no she didn't turn all nicey nicey but she was trying every now and then to be nicer to people...unfournatly...it wasn't really working all that well...

Htenez became like a brother to Horo because they had a lot in common and they became fast friends...untill Htenez started dating Pirka...then...well...not so much...

Now that he turned from being bad to being good Zeneth started hanging around Tamao a lot but she still had feelings for Yoh which seemed to annoy him but she secretly was starting to like Zeneth too but she was confused and a little scared that her feelings for Yoh were seemingly dissapearing and being overlaped for Zeneth.

Horohoro finnally relized that Indy liked Ren more then she liked him so he told them it was ok and that he was cool...well...not cool with it but...he was ok with them being together...He does still likes her but...he feels that he'll find the right girl for him sooner or later and he figures that Indy is the girl for Ren not him...

Ren finnally told Indy that he liked her and she rewarded his bravery to tell that by finnally kissing him and Indy finnally found a family that, although not normal, accepted her and she found happiness...

-------------------------------

Five hundred years had passed and a new tournament started but surprisingly a somewhat familiar looking boy with brown hair and very high tech green headphones defeated a reborn Hao in the last round...with a 'very' familiar looking spirit ally...a spirit of a man who looked like this new boy only...his headphones were a very old model...and they were orange...

...Yoh tossed in his life like dream...wondering if this really could be the future (He really liked the idea of being a future spirit ally)

The gang all sat down to dinner three months after Hao's defeat... Zeneth and Tamao were sitting next to each other whispering and lightly laughing...Horohoro and Htenez were in a 'whoever eats more wins' contest...Horohoro was winning...but then Ren said something that got Horohoro's attention and a smile appeared on his face...

Ren--...Hmm...I wish I had more milk...

Horohoro's smile grew to a devilish one as he knew what he'd be doing at three in the morning...

"THE END"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The...end?...Wow...it feels...weird...it's over...I feel a whole in my soul now...but I'm happy I got to right it. And for those who did read it all the way through...THANK YOU!...I'm still not sure if there will be a sequel...it seems pretty much done...I could bring Zeto back as the villian but...he's not all that powerful...well at least not against them all...

I REALLY REALLY hope the ending was good enough (I hope the whole thing was good enough really) It's not all that easy to write a fanfic...so I hope it was good enough...I also hope you got the joke in the last sentance or it'll just sound...weird...and I hope you like the final pairings...I didn't intend it origanly to end with her and Ren but...he seemed like he needed her more then Horo...and I hope you like how Tamao's super crush on Yoh started to wear off...I like her and Zen...Htenez and Pirka...was just thought up while righting the sentance so...oh well...I really do hope you liked it aside from my typing mistakes and all that...

I knew I said there'd be 25 chapters but...I don't know what else to write so...24 it is...sorry...

Well...um...goodbye...and untill my next story...LATER DAYS!

P.S--Thank you for all your reviews and all (hopefully) future reviews...so...thank you.

THANK YOU!


End file.
